


Mamihlapinatapai

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile





	1. Chapter 1

修長的手指撫上領帶，輕輕扯了扯讓它鬆開。  
Collins幾乎把整個人靠在無人走廊的這幅牆上，酒精和煙草混合起來的氣味讓他不耐，甚至有些頭暈目眩。  
他開始有點後悔跟著這幫老頭子來到這個有些隱秘的酒吧裡，即便有衛星定位他現在也不知道怎麼返回家裡。  
他甚至有些醉意朦朧，而他不想再因為工作關係和這幫老頭子扯上什麼關係。  
雖然眼下他不認為那幫色迷迷的老頭子會放過他。  
有人高聲喧嘩著靠近走廊，Collins幾乎一陣恐懼與反胃，手掌用力撐在牆上，不意推開了一扇暗門，整個人幾乎趴倒在地上。  
「喔～你這是怎麼了？」有人腳步聲走近他，一把攬起他的肩膀，卻在高聲喧嘩的人發現之前把他的腿挪開了，順手關上了門。  
「Collins？！」有人叫著他的名字從和他一牆之隔的走廊經過，「誒，人呢？侍應剛剛說他往這兒走了。」  
Collins揉著額角，感到一陣頭疼，只能無力靠在那個不知道為什麼大發善心幫他躲藏的男人懷裡。  
「Collins？」男人呼喚他的名字，他莫名覺得熟悉。  
而男人有些不耐煩地把他攙了起來，扶著他跌跌撞撞走到沙發邊讓他坐下。  
「謝謝。」接過一杯水的時候Collins終於有機會看清他的臉，然後他驚訝地盯著他，「Farrier，是你。你和幾年之前沒有多大變化。」  
他又補上了後一句聽不出來是讚揚還是別的什麼的話。  
「而你從一個小傢伙變成了議員，如果我沒有記錯的話…」Farrier顯然對Collins能認出他並不驚訝，「你在走你父親為你安排好的路嗎？」  
Farrier把腿搭上另一個沙發的扶手，饒有興味看著他，唇角甚至帶了一絲好玩的笑容。  
Collins不得不承認那句話不太好聽，但卻是實情。  
「你知道的，他就是那麼個人。」他從嘴角擠了一絲笑容，攤開手，「這是你的產業？」  
「顯而易見。」Farrier的手摁著他的肩膀，他彎下腰來認真看著幾乎陷入沙發裡的Collins，「我覺得你一個人沒法回家。」  
而他以手支頤，幾乎給不了什麼回答。  
「你需要等一等，我幫你躲開那幾個人。」於是Farrier去拿放在一邊的外套。  
「然後你開車送我回家。」Collins接話。  
「對，就是這樣。迷路的小松鼠。」  
Collins有些懊惱地笑一聲，聽到暗門關上的聲音以後又閉上眼。

 

 

汽車行駛至半路時Collins才睜開眼，有細微的雨水落到他的睫毛上。  
「你終於醒了，議員先生。」Farrier帶著玩世不恭的笑，一手撐著下巴看著他，「我上次見到你的時候，你還是個孩子。其實你也沒多大變化，Collins。」  
「那是幾年前了。」他避開對方的視線，「算是今晚之前我們唯一一次見面。」  
Farrier把玩著手裡的火機，他很想抽上一根，但是Collins讓他在放棄和堅持這個想法之間來回搖擺。  
「那一次，確實很感謝你。」Collins彬彬有禮地補充。  
「Thomas…」Farrier抬手制止了他往下的話，「感謝的話一次就夠，是不是？」  
他還記得幾年前還是個孩子的Collins在那扇鐵門前局促地皺著眉的表情。  
『怎麼了？』他忍不住心口一致地伸手摸上那頭金毛，Collins好脾氣地沒有瞪他，也許只是因為某些問題內心在掙扎。  
『你能不能…把煙掐了？』那孩子臉一揚，潮濕的藍眼睛實在讓他開不了口拒絕。  
他的任何要求。  
『你該回到你父親身邊了，以後別再亂跑了，小傢伙。』他抬起頭，把掐滅的煙頭扔了，『否則下一次絕不會這麼簡單，他們真的會問你父親要贖金，你說不定會被撕票。你這麼聰明，知道怎麼避免這種事不是嗎？』  
把Collins從那班綁架他的人手裡救出來大概是他這輩子幹過的最幸運的事了，成為一個黑幫頭目在他看來都不值一提。  
少年藍色的眸子掩在黑暗裡，Farrier知道他的眼睛就像解凍後的湖面一般蔚藍清澈和溫暖。  
「當年我確實有一個問題，不過現在沒有回答的必要了。」Collins閉上眼睛，聲調有些顫抖，「我以為我們不會有機會再見面了，Belk。」  
有橙黃的燈光照得他沾上了雨水的金色睫毛閃閃發光。  
「謝謝你還會這麼稱呼我。」Farrier移開視線，把一把傘遞給Collins，「你需要的。」  
Collins轉過頭往窗外一看，他的家近在咫尺。  
於是他露出一個友好的微笑來。  
像個天使。Farrier想，忍不住想數年前他也是這麼想的。  
「我們還會見面嗎？」年輕人撐著傘走到他那側的車窗邊。  
和Farrier答非所問同時逸出車窗的還有一張輕巧的紙片，Collins接過了握在手裡。  
「你的父親如果知道今晚那些色迷迷的老頭想要對他的漂亮的小兒子做的齷齪事，會不會後悔把你推到那個地方？」  
Collins攥緊了那張紙片。  
「我不喜歡別人用漂亮來形容我。」他收斂了笑容，撐著傘推開了鐵門。

 

 

「剛剛送你回來的人是你無意接觸的嗎？」Collins剛剛脫下沾著雨水的外套，就聽到父親的聲音在身後響了起來。  
他只來得及把紙片塞進褲袋裡，並且思索了一下轉過身就要拿來應付的說辭。  
「是。」  
「Thomas，你從來不會撒謊。」他的父親甚至豎起一根手指幾乎點到他的唇上，「就算你喝了酒，我也看得出來。」  
於是他直直地站著。  
「那是東區的Reginald Kray，你少去招惹。」抿著嘴的老Collins看上去幾乎可以用嚴厲來形容，和小兒子一貫抿著嘴給人的感覺大相徑庭，「別讓他毀了你。」  
而他在十分鐘前甚至還問他，我們還會再見面嗎。簡直和當年的他一樣孩氣。  
原來他叫這個名字。他微微揚起嘴角，然後看著最後一滴水珠從一縷金發上滑落。  
「別對這種人有太重的好奇心了，今晚這樣的晚會才是你應該走的路。」一道閃電從窗簾的縫隙閃了進來，把老Collins一半的蒼老面龐照亮了。  
Collins意識到自己的臉色變了，在父親轉身上樓的時候。  
令人作嘔的晚上。他心裡想，忿忿不平地把手伸進褲袋裡，摸到了那張紙片。  
『你的父親如果知道今晚那些色迷迷的老頭想要對他的漂亮的小兒子做的齷齪事，會不會後悔把你推到那個地方？』  
Farrier的話又一次在他耳邊響起來。  
他覺得自己像是被精心打扮過的娃娃，像是一個展示品，甚至以後擺脫不了作為商品的命運。  
「您會後悔嗎，爸爸？」他開口問道。  
「什麼？」  
他的聲音被傾盆大雨掩蓋得所剩無幾。他甚至不知道是該懊惱還是該慶幸。  
「爸爸，您愛我嗎？」他換了一個問題更大聲一些問，一個他從幼年起問及嚴厲的父親時就能顯著看到他表情柔和，充滿了對小兒子的疼愛的眼神的問題。  
老Collins意味深長地看他一眼，沒有回答就走開了。  
Collins長長吐了一口氣，摸出那張紙片，上面寫著電話號碼，還有那個人的名字。  
他很慶幸那上面寫的是Belk Farrier，是他手寫的，只是他不知道是什麼時候寫的。  
但他很快又鎖住眉頭，今晚的事情讓Farrier擺平了，那麼以後的呢？  
Farrier大概像是他的保護神一樣，第一次在他遭綁架時運氣爆棚地救他出來，這一次又在那些令人作嘔的事情發生前幫他躲了起來，送他回家。  
他能想像即便這些事一而再再而三地被躲過最後會有什麼後果，他的父親顯然不如從前那麼有耐心。  
開口拒絕甚至會讓他更早地被失望的父親推向他根本想像不了的深淵。  
而他是如此痛恨那些覬覦自己的人，一想起來他的身體就會發抖，喉頭漫起噁心的感覺。  
於是他把自己浸入微燙的水中，用力搓著自己白皙的皮膚，直到泛起一層紅色。  
『成為一個議員，然後沒有別的什麼了，這就是你應該做的事。』他天真到相信父親的這句教誨，放棄了數學攻讀法學。  
Farrier的出現並沒有改變什麼，也許他救了他的命，而在今天他們再度見面之前他從來不會對這麼一個黑幫大佬有什麼好奇的想法。  
他所有的好奇被乖巧掩藏到也許他都不自知。

 

 

Farrier不得不承認在小心翼翼半扶半抱著把Collins送到車上時他仍然不敢相信他們的見面會如此湊巧。  
而他起碼要擺出年長者的姿態來，即便他知道他們根本不需要。  
Collins和他的年紀一比簡直不值一提，他比他大了接近十三歲。  
在Farrier冒著被那幾個準頭差到令人髮指的小混混打到的危險把Collins拎到車上的時候，他沒有想過他們的年齡差距如此巨大。  
Collins即便那時候是個毛頭孩子，也是個冷靜得足夠讓他大吃一驚的毛頭孩子。  
就是發軟的腿多多少少告訴他，這孩子被嚇到了。  
『你的母親派了人來請求我救她被綁架的兒子。』他把車門甩上，看著還有些發抖的Collins，不知道做個什麼表情才合適。  
『我媽媽一年前已經去世了。』Collins面無表情地告訴他，他更加不知道做個什麼表情了，『大概是我姨媽派的人，先生。』  
Farrier只能聳肩，然後開始吞雲吐霧。Collins皺著眉，卻沒有發表任何抗議。  
『你多大了？』他想了想，為了一路不無聊問了一個放之四海皆準的問題，『叫我Farrier，Belk Farrier。』  
『我馬上16了，Farrier先生。』Collins禮貌地回答他，而Farrier幾乎是同時翻了個白眼。  
天知道從他踢開那個破舊倉庫的鐵門到Collins像是被拎雞崽子一般拎上車的整個過程裡男孩到底有多冷靜。  
他的堂弟堂妹也許有這個年紀的，但是Collins看上去並不像。  
剛剛開始抽條的身體纖細高挑，Collins在他沒有說話以後側頭看向車窗外。他的皮膚白皙，襯著一頭耀眼的金發，十足的優雅貴氣。  
現在那個男孩長大了，面部輪廓年輕又英俊，個子變得高大，偶爾一笑能讓人跟著笑起來，沒有丟掉任何他能從那次短短接觸裡對Collins的認知。  
他甚至還比Farrier高半頭。  
如果不是Farrier經常看些新聞，他大概真的不知道這個幾乎可以說是最年輕的議員。但是他當時第一眼就認出他了。  
第一次他見到他時他是冷靜的，第二次也許只能用狼狽來形容。  
那個意圖躲過那些老頭子的男孩，比幾年前多了一分恐懼。  
曾經他猜想Collins的父親也是疼愛小兒子才會允准他的姨媽暗中求助。  
而這個猜想現在被他推翻了。  
也許老Collins根本不希望他和自己的兒子有半分瓜葛，也許可以說是為了Collins好，但更大的原因應該是保住一個年輕議員的前程。  
Farrier覺得腦門的青筋一跳一跳，忍不住起身給自己倒了杯酒。  
窗外時大時小的雨不知什麼時候停了，天色灰濛濛地微微亮了起來。  
「晚安。」有人發的短信突兀地劃破了清晨的寂靜。


	2. Chapter 2

Collins不情不願地跨進辦公室，剛剛放下公文包就听到了同事在叫他。  
昨晚他的不告而別沒能讓所有人盡興，當然引起了某些人的不悅。  
他一晚都沒休息好，明天雖然是週六他仍然需要接待選民。  
想想就讓人崩潰，他抓了抓自己那頭令人艷羨的金髮，回過頭來。  
「Anna，早。」他盡量自然地對秘書問了個早，看到對方詫異的眼神。  
「早，Collins議員。」秘書瞪大了眼睛，然後神秘地壓低了聲音俯下身，「昨晚看樣子誰都沒盡興，是嗎？」  
他的笑容露了一半，凝固在臉上。  
「不錯，我喝醉了。」他淡淡地說，伸手去整理桌上的文件，「後來被人送回家。」  
「哦。」一個語氣詞逸出了女祕書艷紅色的唇，「今天一早Henry一來就大發雷霆，說你昨晚不告而別。」  
「喝醉了找個地方休息在我看來不是什麼不告而別。」Collins聳肩，「我很抱歉，雖然我是個蘇格蘭人，可是我並沒有那麼擅長喝酒。」  
「Collins。」女祕書轉過身，但是又回頭把一打文件放到他剛剛整理好的桌面上，「作為一個議員，有些事你很不想做，但是不得不做。」  
她臉上有了然又無奈的神情，最後轉身走了。  
Collins整個人怔在那裡，直到他發覺他的手指被鋼筆的墨水染上了，心裡十分鬱悶地扯了幾張紙巾把手擦乾淨。  
紙巾被他惡狠狠揉成一團，還沒來得及扔就聽到辦公室大門被推開的聲音。  
「看來你昨晚醉得不輕，睡得並不好。」老頭子順手關上了門，Collins盯著那扇門，心裡警鈴大作，「看看你，小傢伙，你的黑眼圈太重了。」  
Collins疲憊地向後靠在椅子上，眼神卻十分警覺。他的眼神讓現任黨魁很不舒服。  
而他現在不想回答任何問題。  
「先生，酒可不是什麼可以喝多的東西。」他試圖垂下眼睛，卻發覺自己一旦把視線移開就會因為對未知的恐懼心如擂鼓。  
這不是他第一次覺得害怕，而他厭惡這種害怕的感覺。  
「Regnald Kray的地盤上想必大部分事情都是安全的。」肩上傳來的重量讓Collins臉色有些白得過火，「那可沒有挑戰他的底線。」  
「先生…我很不明白，為什麼要和一個黑幫頭子有什麼來往，那樣對我們並不好。」他有些艱難地開口，「向來都這麼說的不是嗎？」  
那隻蒼老的滿是皺紋的手緩緩地移上他的下頜，Collins幾乎要強迫自己屏住呼吸想要逃開。  
他無法想像接下來的事。  
「年輕人啊，果然是年輕。」老人嗤笑著，呼吸卻遠了一些，「即便是首相也無法完全控制他們，一點點交集又能算什麼呢。沒有什麼好與壞，你好好記住。」  
Collins適時後靠避開了他的控制。  
「我確實想不到我們會與他們有交集，也許您覺得我很年輕。」他找回了自己的聲音，「但…」  
「但你應該想想你那位望子成龍的父親。」

 

雨又下了一夜。  
Collins在清晨時分已經清醒過來，卻不想睜開眼睛。  
經歷了勞累的週六接診日，他並不想這麼快就起床，他的身體還在抗議他的過度使用。  
於是他閉著眼，心裡想著起這麼早書店也不會這麼早開門。  
水珠順著窗前綠植的葉片滑落下來，聲音敲在他心頭。  
毫無疑問，工黨的選民是很喜歡這位笑起來帶著酒窩說話斯文有禮的議員的。隨之而來的便是很多人願意跟他傾談，Collins知道自己不可能把任何人拒之門外。  
於是他離開辦公室的時間幾乎比其他人晚了一個小時，天已經黑了。  
他滿心疲憊地在內心掙扎著，成為一名議員大概也並不只算他父親對他的期望。  
倘若沒有他心中選擇的推波助瀾，哪怕是父親暴跳如雷他也不見得會這麼樂意成為一名議員。  
而他現在身心俱疲。  
想著想著他又歪過頭在零星雨聲中沉沉睡去。  
所以當他的手背上覆上別人的溫度的時候，他以為自己在做夢。  
他的手邊還放著溫熱的紅茶，但跟那人手心的溫度一比就顯得不值一提。  
「你的手太冷了。」男人略微低啞的聲音碾過他的心頭，陣陣發顫，「你在發抖。」  
那本翻開了四分之一的書就這樣合攏了，掉在地上，一分鐘後被人撿起來放在了玻璃桌面上。  
椅子和地板摩擦有略刺耳的聲音，Collins抬起頭看到Farrier那張臉掩蓋在帽簷下。  
「Belk。」他無言以對，有很多問題想要問他，卻覺得自己在Farrier面前依然像一個天真得只需要他手裡一顆糖果就會快樂的孩子。  
「你在苦惱些什麼？」Farrier看著他，手掌合攏了把他的手包裹住，「而且你休息不太好。」  
他眼下隱隱的烏青讓Farrier露出了一點擔憂的神色。  
「我聽說你和工黨領袖走的很近，算是…有交際。」Collins抽回自己的手，看著自己指尖交叉的雙手，沒有抬頭看他，「那你那晚為什麼還是要幫我？」  
他覺得自己應該抬頭，但是卻像鴕鳥一樣連勇氣都失去。  
「我不可能和那些政客沒有一點交集。」Farrier招手叫來侍應，把Collins原來那杯茶放到了自己這邊，「至於我為什麼幫你。我不知道。大概因為我想幫你，我沒見過你那麼害怕過。Collins，你的冷靜已經讓我印象深刻了。」  
他點了一杯一模一樣的紅茶，並且讓侍應盡快送過來。  
「但我不會。」Collins突然抬起臉，一雙湛藍的眸子沒有往日的溫和笑意，「我和那些政客不一樣。」  
「那麼我們為什麼不能有和他們不一樣的方式呢？我是說，我可以作為你的朋友。」Farrier從口袋裡掏出那個火機，他不能抽煙，顯然這個物件會讓正在犯煙癮的他更難受，「別讓我們之間有什麼利益關係，這會讓你舒服很多。」  
紅茶遞到了Collins的手裡，他緊緊握住杯子汲取著溫暖，波痕一圈一圈從有些蒼白的唇邊散開，熱氣氤氳模糊了他的視線。  
「認真的？」Collins眨了眨眼睛。  
「認真的。」Farrier掩飾不住笑意，但很快收斂了笑容，「我聽說…Henry暗示過你什麼。」  
Collins抿緊了唇，又小小啜了一口。  
「他告訴你的。」  
Farrier難得沒有立刻回答，表情說明了一切。  
「我不希望自己的朋友跌進這種人的火坑裡，這和跟他們做交易是兩回事。抱歉，失陪了。」Farrier閉了閉眼睛，侍應從後面走過來沉默地看著他，「在那些事沒發生之前，我願意給你提供建議，就在這裡。私人之間的。」  
Collins露出一個懷疑的笑容，看著他跟著侍應消失在書架之後。  
那杯沒有喝過的紅茶微微涼了。

 

和手下談完生意的事，Farrier特意繞了一圈回到書店那扇落地窗前。  
Collins不出所料地在黃昏來臨前離去，椅子的影子靜止地投在淡黃色天光照下的地板上。  
他的那杯茶沒有動過，Collins那杯茶喝了一半，那本封皮精緻的書擺在桌上。  
Farrier苦笑了下，想起Collins在他離去時的眼神。  
拿起那杯喝了一半的冷茶，一飲而盡。  
Collins的懷疑是有理由的，他明白。解決這些問題的辦法哪怕由他提出來就已違背了那個極具誘惑的承諾。  
我們之間沒有什麼利益關係。  
他承認從合作夥伴口中聽到Collins的名字就已經讓他有了不太好的預感。  
老Collins不遺餘力地培養小兒子成為他理想中的年輕政客，不管他的兒子要付出怎麼樣的代價。  
他唯獨沒有考慮Collins甚至不情願付出這些代價。  
Farrier終於給自己點了根煙，火光在黑暗裡明明滅滅。  
只要他提出幫Collins，哪怕只是站在朋友的角度，都會讓他們之間和利益扯上關係。  
想來Collins已經煩惱了數日，在Farrier看到他的時候顯得憔悴又隱忍。  
那孩子大概嚇壞了，他想，忍不住抿了抿嘴。

 

「你最近幾天好像很不開心。」父親的聲音喚回了心不在焉的Collins，花紋精緻的刀叉放在瓷盤裡的聲音讓他皺了皺鼻子。  
「也許。」他把視線移開，想要結束氣氛滯悶的晚餐，「這週讓我覺得疲憊。」  
「作為一個議員就是如此。」他的父親站起身來，有些踉蹌地走到他面前，「你的身上承載的是我們的期望。」  
Collins張了張嘴，覺得說不出來什麼話。  
那不是你們的期望，是你的。他想說，卻像被扼住喉嚨一樣沉默。  
「媽媽並不知道。」最後他垂下眼睛看著光潔可鑑的地板，盡量放低聲音。  
「如果她在，她也會這麼期望的。」老Collins粗糙蒼老的手摸過Collins線條優美的下頜，讓他打了個寒顫，「我們最引以為傲的兒子，英俊聰敏。」  
他沉浸在回憶裡。  
Collins的眼底漫出了不可名狀的痛楚。  
父親幾乎相同的觸碰讓他恐懼，關於去世母親的回憶更讓他心頭傳來尖銳的疼痛。  
「我們的黨魁，事實上…」他正視前方，壓抑著顫抖的嗓音，「他也在和Reginald Kray合作，他們交往很密切。」  
他相信Farrier那句他們之間沒有利益關係的話出於真心，因而他為此在極度疲憊的情況下露出一個真心的笑容來。  
但那解決不了實際問題。  
Farrier一日是黑幫大佬，他們之間哪怕是友情都只有分崩離析這一種可能。  
「Thomas，少說點傻話。」他的父親聲音陡然拔高了，變得尖銳，「他和Reginald交往甚至會讓他少點一堆選票，哪個黨魁會幹這種傻事。也許Regnald Kray救過你的命，但你…只能遠離他。」  
Collins看著他，他比他高了不少，高大得像一株挺拔的樹，卻沒有任何震懾力。  
他的小兒子有時候甚至會給他比他的母親還要溫柔的錯覺。  
「你們甚至沒有可能成為朋友，我不會允許他成為絆腳石。」  
老頭兒聲音尖銳的怒吼直到Collins陷入溫暖的被褥間閉上眼睛時仍然讓他在回想起來時身上顫抖。  
「很快工黨會進行黨內選舉，然後是下議院的選舉。」Collins跨上階梯，覺得如果不是強做鎮定，他可能已經倒下去了，「我決不能讓你有什麼閃失。」  
「所以您為了那些…微不足道的自尊，都不願意親自去讓他幫忙救我。」他站在樓梯上看著父親，湛藍的眼睛裡極度失望，「我在那個時候，非常害怕。」  
他很害怕，在Farrier幾乎是拼命衝過來把他拉進懷裡的時候，他才找回了他父親一直嚴格要求他的冷靜。  
母親去世後每次他最害怕的時候Farrier出現在了那裡，那就是他們之間的羈絆，像原始森林裡的藤蔓複雜交錯向上延伸著探尋陽光。  
Farrier作為一個黑幫頭目本來與光明完全不搭邊，而Collins才是人們眼裡象徵正義光明與公平的議員。他甩上門，嘴角諷刺地彎了一個弧度。  
可他認為他才是能給他溫暖的人，Farrier會讓他不由自主想要接近他，這多麼諷刺。


	3. Chapter 3

聽到熟悉的腳步聲時，Collins突然覺得自己不是那麼害怕了。  
生病這個藉口也許拙劣，而他確實身體不太舒服。於是Henry只能給他批了假，並且起碼按照對於他這個年齡的年輕人的慣例囑咐他注意身體。  
Collins的手握上車門把手，有些顫抖。  
微薄的陽光從厚厚的雲層散射出來，散發著淡黃色的光芒。  
他的身上感受到了久違的溫暖。  
Farrier並不在那個書店，而侍應也只是禮貌地告知他或許需要等上一些時間，Collins不置可否。  
但Farrier顯然是趕回來的，甚至連腳步都顯得急促，直到他的身後。  
Collins放下喝了一半的紅茶，對他微微笑起來。  
「Belk，希望我沒有打擾到你的生意。」他想起身，被Farrier按住了肩膀，「就…突然想要來。」  
「讓我來猜猜你的…請假事由？」看到他笑，Farrier的語氣不免輕鬆一些，「嗯…身體不適？」  
Collins低下頭去，自己對面的椅子響了一聲，侍應的腳步聲輕輕走遠。  
「嗯。我確實身體有些不適，但是也不想回家。」過了一會，他抬起頭看著他說。  
「你可以在這消磨一整天，只是你也還是要回家的。」Farrier沉聲說，「你有服藥嗎，如果你實在不舒服？」  
年長者語氣裡有顯而易見的關心，讓Collins微微側頭移開了視線。  
「Belk，你說過，我們倆是朋友。」Collins決定以一句不確定的話來開頭，他閉了閉眼睛，覺得這個開頭糟透了。  
可他別無選擇。  
「Thomas，我當然認為你是我的朋友，可那還得取決於你。」Farrier的手指在玻璃茶几上輕輕劃著，「你會把我當成你的朋友嗎？」  
Collins從他平淡的語氣裡聽出了一點渴望。  
「我會。」他向後靠在椅背上，「大概…一直都會。」  
「那是我的榮幸了。」Farrier微微靠近一些，「看來你需要朋友的…」  
Collins睜大了眼睛，打斷了他。  
「這不是需要一個朋友的提議，而是需要朋友的幫忙。」他飛快地低下頭去，看上去和一個溫柔的小男孩沒有兩樣，「你知道的，黨內選舉很快就要開始了。」  
Farrier皺了皺眉，咳了一聲。  
「你的父親很看重。」他輕聲說，眼睛盯著Collins整齊的鬢角，「我是說，你父親也很看重你。」  
「我寧可他從來沒有看重過我，被人看重多少意味著倒黴。」Collins淺金色的眉打了個結，「他把我送進學校，我的一切由他來安排，這不是很悲哀嗎？」  
「你覺得我很自由嗎？」他苦笑，最後還是掏出火機點上煙，「抱歉我真的很想來一根，Collins，當我和第一次見你那麼大的時候，我相信你不會願意和我一樣。」  
「像他們說的，彷彿在死人堆裡求生麼？」Collins一反常態沒有任何對於有人吸煙不悅的表情，「Belk，但你現在至少比我自由。」  
Farrier意識到現在並不適合講故事，他的手指夾著煙輕輕在煙灰缸裡抖了抖。  
「就我所知，工黨選民對你青睞有加。」他吐了一口煙圈，「儘管你很年輕，但這是你目前檯面上的砝碼，甚至你父親可能都沒有想到，對嗎？」  
「我該驚嘆於你對我的了解嗎？」Collins緊緊抿著的唇終於彎了一個溫柔的弧度，「雖然我不是很想知道你的…渠道。」  
「Collins，假定你在黨內的位置更牢固一些，也許你的父親就不會窮追不捨了。」Farrier嘆氣，「但我不可能明面幫你，這對你好也對我好。就算你父親真的了解我和那些政客合作，他也不可能對你跟我有任何關係視而不見。」  
「我知道。但我們已經有關係了。」Collins反駁，「從你衝進去救我的時候開始。」  
Farrier的視線掃過他的下巴，然後是Collins笑起來就會露出來的酒窩的地方，最後在那雙湛藍如晴空的眸停留下來。  
「那是因為除了歹徒沒人能在一個孩子需要幫助的時候裝聾作啞，那個時候你很害怕，我能看出來。」

 

Collins離開許久，Farrier的視線仍然停留在他離去的方向。  
彷彿他高挑的在地板上跳動的影子還在浮動。  
「Albie，拿份上個禮拜六的報紙？」他終於坐直身子，對著暗門處說，「或許你還可以把最近有工黨花邊的報紙都拿來。」  
而他在看到那些報紙的時候總算露出一個微笑來。  
「您很關注Collins議員，是因為您曾經救過他的命對他那麼有好感嗎？」Albie站在他身後看他翻閱報紙，那上面關於Collins的內容不算多。  
畢竟一個年輕卻為了事業忙得團團轉的議員並沒有給小報發掘花邊新聞的可能。  
「他是個聰明的乾淨的溫柔的甜美的人。」Farrier毫不猶豫吐出這些形容詞，「值得別人喜歡和關心他。」  
「工黨選民也很喜歡他，我記得上次街區有人去接診日說他工作很認真。」Albie努力思索一下，「他們還說…他非常討人喜歡，所以接診日總是最後一個離開的。」  
「聽起來大家對他的了解都差不多。」Farrier放下報紙，「你也覺得他在黨內位置更進一步也是理所應當的。」  
「這毫無疑問，連他們黨魁都很喜歡他，他是個很討人喜歡的人，看上去也不太像故意為之。」Farrier抽出一根煙，Albie彎腰替他點上。  
那種可不是喜歡。Farrier在繚繞的煙霧裡無聲嘆息，否則Collins不會從那個晚上煩惱惶恐至今。  
如果他建議Collins在接下來黨內選舉中充分準備，最後拿下黨魁這個位置呢？  
這設想並沒有把他嚇到，他居然沒有覺得這很難付諸實現。  
「Collins不會有那麼多精力去討好別人，他也不需要。」他下了定義。  
從Collins毫不猶豫違背父親的要求和他來往這一點他就明白Collins遠非外表表現得那麼溫順聽話。  
也許這個設想Collins未必不能接受。  
指尖傳來灼人的熱度讓Farrier扔掉了馬上燒到頭的煙，他終於站起身來。  
但他很快又想到，那樣也許會加速他們之間的對立，Collins不可能沒有考慮到這一層。  
他眼裡的男孩和所有人眼裡的都一樣，一樣的光明磊落。  
光明磊落得會讓有些人恨不得摧毀他。  
而他像是一團陰影，他們的友誼看似堅固卻極有可能如同水汽一般稀薄。

 

 

對於和Collins的會面來得如此之快，Farrier並不意外，接到電話時他就做好了一切準備。  
Henry和Collins都是一臉陰沉跨進包廂，儘管他們情緒不太好的緣由並不一樣。  
Farrier當然知道自己要裝成那麼幾年來頭一次看到長大後的Collins的樣子，如果Henry有和他介紹這個其實根本不喜歡別人用漂亮來形容的男孩。  
「Reggie，這是Collins。」老頭的手掌停在Collins的肩膀上，彷彿身體接觸稍微讓他低落的心情好了一點兒，Collins陰沉的臉幾乎要崩盤了，「我應該有和你提到過，在工黨現在非常受歡迎的年輕議員，一個漂亮的孩子。」  
「是…老Collins那個很優秀的小兒子嘛？」他表情有點誇張地問，Collins總算面色稍霽，「我們上一次見面的時候他還是個孩子。」  
Collins只是默默點頭，Farrier的角度看到他似乎微微歪著頭，像在思索。  
「你救過我。」Collins抬起頭開了口，語氣沒有太大波動，鎮靜得就像他父親教導的那樣，「他們開了很多槍，沒能傷到你。」  
年老的黨魁反而像是多餘了，渾濁的眼睛在鏡片後陰晴不定地看著慢慢展開笑顏的Collins。  
「也許因為剛好救的那個人是你。」Farrier把酒杯塞到他手裡，「為了重逢乾杯嗎，孩子？」  
「你父親以前從來沒有提到過這件事。」Henry質詢一般看向Collins，他切實地拉開了和Collins之間不太讓人舒服的距離，「什麼時候？」  
「我母親剛剛去世後，先生。」Collins保持禮貌，得體地回答他，「數年前，我還沒有成年。」  
「我記得那時候你剛剛把這一片所有的…什麼亂七八糟的全都收服了。」老頭看向Farrier，「Reggie，看來他的父親做了一個明智的決定。」  
Farrier應了一聲，卻感覺自己像是回到那天一般。  
帶著手下闖進破舊的倉庫，Collins被人拿著槍比著腦袋，身邊對方的同夥直接抄起一把鏽跡斑斑的椅子砸了過來。  
「當然。」玻璃杯碰撞出清脆的響聲把他的神思從回憶裡拉了回來，Collins聲音聽不出太大的波瀾，「我似乎還欠你一聲謝謝。」  
Farrier及時對上了Collins那雙隱隱含笑的眼睛，然後心有靈犀地眨了眨。  
「不必謝我。」他斟酌著回答，「你母親的請求。」  
Collins的手重重抖了抖，若無其事地放下了酒杯。  
「所以你們倆這算是…重逢了。」老頭也放下酒杯，看著Collins漸漸放鬆，「孩子，我跟你說過的什麼來著，你該學會習慣了。」  
他不作任何回答。  
直到包間裡剩下他們兩個人，Collins握著酒杯的手一直在微微顫抖。  
「如果你真的氣得想摔杯子，我也不會要一個朋友賠錢。」Farrier走到他面前，只是看著他，沒有任何動作，「外面那些酒鬼一天就能打壞很多個。」  
Collins的手克制著放了下來，然後扭頭到一邊。  
「我不願意習慣。」他低低地說，又轉過頭來，「不過別誤會，Belk，我把你當成朋友，而不是一個黑幫教父。」  
「如果可以，你願意取而代之嗎？」Farrier冷不防問他，從他手裡抽走了那個被捏得發出聲響的酒杯，「他很老了，而你，年輕得很。」  
他的想法過於大膽了，甚至於露骨。Collins眨了眨眼睛，努力讓自己平靜下來。  
「年輕會成為我的缺點。」他輕聲說，「即便像你說的我深受選民喜愛，那也許更因為這張臉？」  
他聲音有些低啞。  
「你不想嗎？」Farrier問他，他的手撫上他的肩膀，「好好問問你自己。」  
「Belk，那我們將會水火不容。」Collins閉上眼睛，「我會備受掙扎…」  
他會因為Farrier處處擎肘，如履薄冰。  
「Collins，你太光明磊落了。」Farrier嘆息出聲，「抱歉，我無意誘導你這麼做，可是你在黨內分量越重你父親就會對你放心更多，這是我的考量。」  
「你知道我父親和那件事沒有任何關聯。」Collins轉開話題，「有那麼明顯麼？」  
「明顯得就像我那時候知道我必須救你一樣。」

 

「Belk。」Collins聲音有些嘶啞，「有時候我覺得我是瘋了，我和一個黑幫教父這麼…促膝談心。而我沒有別人了，別人幫不了我。」  
他仰頭把一整杯威士忌灌了下去，鼻尖發紅看著Farrier。  
「你本就這麼讓人喜歡，這不是你的錯。」Farrier看著他，像是看到自己想像中會有的那個孩子一般，「我也會覺得自己瘋了，你是一個純潔美好的男孩。」  
「Belk，只有陽光才能製造陰影。」Farrier這才看到他眼睛也浮起一層水汽，「別人不會知道我想過放棄做一個議員，我很不想過這種生活，這和我以為的不一樣。」  
Farrier只覺得此刻他也變成了一個失語者。  
「你也還是要把生意擴大，而我注定不能這麼幹。」Collins向後靠在沙發上，「我想過不去依賴你，但在我們再度見面以後我覺得這不可能了。」  
「Collins，在你之前可沒有孩子會依賴我。」Farrier也把手裡的酒一飲而盡，搖了搖頭，「我也沒有孩子。」  
「Farrier。」Collins帶著蘇格蘭口音不夠標準地直呼他的名字，聲音裡有些不確定，「這麼多年會保護我的，除了我媽大概只有你了。我真的要去做嗎？」  
他的眼神有些迷惘，湛藍的眼睛像一泊溫柔的湖。  
「如果你覺得那麼做更好。」Farrier如實回答他，「不過，聽著，我確實沒那麼安分守己。你也知道過度安分守己對我們來說就意味著好日子到了頭，但我不想在這件事上利用你，任何時候都是這樣。」  
Collins如夢初醒看著兩手撐在扶手上居高臨下看著他的Farrier。  
「這依然很難讓人很快做出選擇。」他輕聲說，「也許我該接受你的建議，請你幫我。」


	4. Chapter 4

Collins能感受到自己莫大的決心，他明明沒有太多糾結和悲傷說出這句話。

可Farrier的神色是讓他驚慌的憐憫。

只有Farrier看到他那刻決心後的藍眼睛裡有淚水，別人眼裡被捧在天堂的小男孩一定會長大。

沒有什麼比看著他最後必須走上這樣的路更讓人悲傷了。

好在起碼這個時候他與他同行，這段旅途不致孤單。

他的悲傷他可以與他負擔一半。

「我…」Collins的手指不安地摩挲著沙發的扶手，他最後側過頭去。

「你覺得累嗎？」Farrier的手撫上他的額頭，「我覺得你要應付這些真的是非常…辛苦。」

「是。」他閉了閉眼睛，把拒絕的關心吞下去，「我很累。」

他的手指摸索著，直到觸碰上Farrier溫暖的手掌。

「你的手和那天一樣冷。」Farrier擔憂地說，把他的手放回他的胸口，「今晚別回去了，這兒可以讓你好好休息一晚。」

Farrier回來的時候Collins蜷在沙發裡睡得香甜，他的眉舒展開來，而Farrier不忍自己任何舉動吵醒他。

小心翼翼幫他把毛毯掖好，Farrier看著那杯牛奶嘆了口氣，起身走了出去。

「我們在東區其他幾個幫派的臥底…」他點了根煙擰開檯燈，煙頭在燈光外的陰影裡明明滅滅，「你還有多少印象？」

「您想幫他？但是為什麼忽然問起別的幫派來著？」Albie畢恭畢敬站在他身邊，「不過Henry那隻老狐狸不會輕易同其他人接觸的，您也知道。」

Farrier憂愁地吐了一口煙，皺緊了眉。

「不過也對，我們不該把臥底犧牲出去。」他把煙頭在煙灰缸裡摁滅，「也許可以策反一些人，不，一個人就行。」

「工黨這次黨內選舉想要上位的人其實並不多，Collins會下定決心參選嗎？」

「你覺得他性格有些…不是非常堅決要參選嗎？」Farrier又抽出一根煙在指尖夾著，並不打算點燃它，「但是他沒有太多的選擇了。」

「他會受制於他父親吧。」Albie提醒道，「也許他父親會認為自己兒子這個時候就競選實在是很冒失。」

「不如來打個賭，Collins的父親得知他兒子想更快青雲直上肯定欣喜若狂。」Farrier挑眉，「Henry喜歡有幹勁的青年，何況他對Collins還…即便Collins失敗了不見得在黨內會受到明面上的刁難。」

背地裡卻相當於把Collins往火坑的更深處推，他自己也明白得很。

Collins現在的笑容已經染上陰霾，他毫不懷疑這樣推進下去會更加嚴重。

「去打聽一下，即便能把Collins推上副黨魁的位置，對他來說起碼少了他父親的壓力，他會好過很多。」香煙在Farrier手指間搓揉發軟，他最後把它扔進垃圾桶，「Henry那個老傢伙，我們現在還不能和他撕破臉，但是真的到了黨內選舉時誰知道呢？」

Albie點了點頭，剛要走出去又聽到Farrier敲了敲桌子。

「早上重新準備一杯牛奶，要去叫他的時候叫醒我。」

 

「昨晚算是Reggie收留了你？」Collins小心翼翼把門關上，不出意料聽到這句問話，「看來他和你父親交情不淺。」

「昨天太晚了，他覺得給予一點照顧不算什麼。」他輕描淡寫，把手上的文件亮了亮，「或許也是看在你和他的交情的份上。黨內選舉的文件，不知道為什麼會送到我這裡，不過我想應該送到該送到的人那裡。」

「我和他的交情？Collins，別裝傻，你忘了你之前說的東西了嗎？」老頭子從他手裡接過文件，放到了一邊，「你一點都不蠢，你說過，嗯？」

「我說過那只是你們之間的交易。」Collins的視線緊緊盯著那份被無視的文件，嘆了口氣，「不過…為了合作愉快，你們不算一點交情都沒有。」

「看上去遠遠沒有他本人對你的興趣大。」Henry站了起來，走到他身旁，他可以清楚地聽到老頭兒在笑，「也許那次…就是你們數年後第一次見面，他知道了你現在是什麼樣。」

寒意從Collins的脊背蔓延到頭頂，他努力讓自己從容不迫。

「也許連普通朋友都不算。」他終於違背心意說了這句話，「我對他而言。」

「我猜你父親一定會非常反對你與他這類的人物來往。」Henry回頭拿起那沓文件，「你父親啊，真是天真得可憐。某種程度來說…」

「某種程度來說，他比我更天真。」Collins出人意料地說出了這句話。他垂下眼睛，看著鋥亮的皮鞋，踩在暗色的地板上。

那沓文件冷不防塞進了他的手裡。

「就算他反對你和Reggie來往，那又怎麼樣呢？為了兒子的仕途…」老頭幾乎是湊到Collins身邊，因為Collins高挑，顯得有些急切而滑稽，「他必須要看著你，這麼做。」

他幾乎是一瞬間咬緊牙關，不想讓自己因為心底的寒意戰栗。

他的父親把他引到了這個位置，讓他自己走下去。

又或者說其實他父親的眼睛仍然牢牢地盯著他，而他每往前走一步他的父親都不可能滿意了。

「你覺得他會知道嗎？」Collins把那些文件攥緊皺起，在問出這句話以後立刻意識到這是一個愚蠢之極的問題。

「他怎麼天真，也是你的父親。」Henry拍了拍他的肩膀，擦過他的手臂走了出去，「年輕人，副黨魁的位置在向你招手了。你覺得你還有別的選擇嗎？」

門重重地在他身後關上。

 

Collins的拳頭攥緊又鬆開，他能想像對方離去時的形容是何等得意。

他是一個在這裡處處掣肘的可憐人，所有的人大概都在等著看他跌倒或者爬向更高的地方。

惱怒地擰開簽字筆，又把揉皺的紙攤平到桌上。Collins在那張表格裡填上了自己的名字。

很多時候他明白自己的身不由己，他就像是洪流裡的一滴水，別無選擇地被推向每一個下一站，永遠無法停下來。

自從他的母親離世後，他已經很久沒有抗爭的任何意圖，而他明白這一次和以前不一樣。

儘管在他眼裡他的選擇沒有任何區別。

雨刷單調地在車窗上滑動，Collins看了看手頭有些被淋濕的足球雜誌，總算露出一個笑容來。

「希望我沒看錯，您是…曼聯球迷。」突如其來陌生聲音讓他一驚，扭頭去看後座，「放心，議員先生，我敢動你半根頭髮回去Reggie會把我殺了，然後我的屍體照片明天就能登上那些小報頭條。」

「你的幽默感是他培養的嗎？」Collins挑眉，看到他摘下自己壓得低低的帽子，意識到對方來找自己是因為要替Farrier和自己避嫌，「他讓你來…找我做什麼？」

「他讓我來確認您一定會參與工黨的黨內選舉，這對您來說並不難。」Albie開門見山，「而且他也已經提過最好的建議了。」

Collins沒有馬上吭聲，而是發動引擎掉頭準備開出狹窄的巷子。

「他說的一點都沒錯。」汽車開過報亭，Collins點頭致意，「別的建議都不如這個處理得徹底。」

「那麼這件事會好辦很多了，那天他應該有和您談過了。」Albie看著車窗外，「Collins先生，你們以前發生過什麼，我並不知情，這些話大概是我擅作主張告訴您的。他想過犧牲臥底去幫你，他很看重你，可是和其他人交好的原因並不跟你相同。」

「你想說我是你見過的他交往的人當中最特別的？」Collins彆扭地指出來，「我雖然並不想和其他人一樣，可我知道，犧牲臥底這個選擇…非常困難不是嗎？」

「我沒見過你們這樣見個面都很隱秘的朋友。」Albie的眼睛裡閃動了隱約的笑意，「那麼，合作愉快。」

他的手握上了把手。

「那只是暫時的。」Collins實在不忍心提醒他。

「如果是真的呢？」Albie拉開車門下車，「你不想這樣下去嗎？」

這是一個非常誘惑的…關於未來的設想。

Collins閉著眼睛想了會兒，希望這只是幻覺。

可他轉頭看到了副駕駛座上的雜誌，然後戲謔的聲音再次迴盪，告訴他剛才的一切並不是幻覺。

雨刷還在發出單調的聲響，卻刮不去越下越大的雨，暖黃的燈光帶著斑點投影到他身旁的雜誌封面上，窗外一片模糊。

 

「我聽說你打算參與黨內選舉。」Collins聽到父親這句話，也只是鎮定地從盤子裡舀了一勺土豆泥，「這對你來說…很難得。」

「也許因為您沒有安排過這件事？」Collins抬起頭看著父親，把土豆泥咽了下去，「看樣子您不打算給點什麼…建議。」

「我比較高興的大概是…我的兒子總算學會了點什麼。」老Collins聳了聳肩，語氣裡卻帶著Collins一貫不太舒服的自得，「我沒法教你所有的東西，可是你一直讓我驚喜。」

「在那個地方嗎？」Collins低下頭去盯著叉子，攪了攪盤子裡剩下的豌豆，「也許有些東西將來會被證明並不是驚喜。」

他的心緒灰敗起來，連同臉色都有點蒼白。

並不是將來才會被證明，那些東西現在已經烙下了可怕的印記。

「我聽說你計劃競選副黨魁。」老Collins彷彿沒有聽到他剛才說了什麼，「我一直都知道你很努力，我也相信以後你會成為…領袖。」

Collins放下餐具看著他的父親，餐具碰撞的聲響總算把老Collins的注意力集中到他身上。

「我會…競選黨魁。」Collins看著他，心跳如擂鼓，面上卻雲淡風輕，「既然您總說我會給您驚喜，那麼這個驚喜呢？」

「你瘋了。」沉默在他們之間持續了很久，最後老Collins幾乎是想都沒想就說出了這句話打破沉默。

「難道您覺得不可能嗎？」Collins反而覺得有些好笑，他抿了抿唇，「我會盡我的能力做好準備的，就像媽媽以前教育我的那樣。」

老Collins如他所想的那樣從座位上跳了起來，幾乎逼近還在坐著的他。

「Thomas，你的媽媽已經去世很久了。」老頭兒豎起一根手指，「你總會提到她，這件事也會提到她，那件事也會提到她。」

「因為她是我媽媽，而我愛我媽媽而已。」Collins微微抬頭看著他，「即使她走了很久，我對她的愛始終不變。」

這在他父親眼裡大概等同於挑釁，但是他居然奇蹟般安靜下來，這讓Collins不免有些驚訝。

「你一直認為你母親的死是因為我，對嗎？」他的聲音沙啞，有點顫抖，「這麼多年了。」

「我沒有這麼指責您。」Collins蹙眉，略帶疲憊地指出，心頭有鈍重又熟悉的疼痛一點一點侵蝕他的身體，「您也愛她。」

「Thomas，你是她唯一留給我的禮物。」老Collins轉過身去，背影佝僂，「幾個孩子裡你長得和她最像，你的性格也和她如出一轍。」

「我沒有。」Collins低低嘆息，「媽媽她…像是火焰，那種堅韌燃燒的火焰。我不一樣。」

在他失去母親的漫長時光裡，還有另一團沒有燒痛他的火焰。

那是Farrier。

他清晰地意識到他願意接近他、信任他的緣故。

雨滴重重落在傘上，悶悶的聲響讓Collins回過神來。

『我只希望您談到她的時候不必那麼氣勢洶洶。』他拿著大疊文件離開家之前和老Collins說，老頭像一尊雕像一樣看著他，卻沒有給予任何反應，『您難道不會想起她曾經怎樣地坐在餐桌旁，走下樓梯，對著你微笑，還有別的什麼嗎？』


	5. Chapter 5

這注定不是一個平靜的早上，Collins只是站在台階下猶豫了一秒。  
「你必須叫他們，叫他做出合理的解釋。」Henry陰晴不定的臉上沒有太多憤怒，Collins為了避開他，匆匆走上了台階，「這究竟是怎麼一回事？」  
他無趣地推開辦公室的門，秘書看到他一臉平靜的表情，反而十分驚訝。  
「到底怎麼了？」Collins狐疑地發問，放下了公文包，「你看上去…我的臉上有什麼東西嗎？」  
「 看來地球毀滅的消息，閣下也只能第二天才收到。」Anna戲謔地對他說，遞上了手裡的報紙，「Henry為此大發雷霆，想必閣下已經見到了。」  
『工黨候選人深夜密會黑幫頭目』這個標題瞬間揪緊了Collins的心臟，他努力平復呼吸和心跳。  
是他和Farrier嗎？那是甚麼時候？  
手指微微用力攥緊了報紙的封面，紋路從他的指縫流出去，他的心跳卻隨著他一點一點下移的視線變得越來越快。  
直到他如釋重負卻默不作聲放鬆下來。  
那張照片拍到的顯然不是他和Farrier，不是他和Farrier的任何一個手下。  
是另一個黑幫頭目，而他的某一位參與黨內選舉的同事，正低頭彎腰鑽進那輛不菲的轎車裡。  
Collins難以形容他此刻的想法，他神思迷茫，卻又彷彿看到了一線光。  
不管怎麼說，那對於他來說都會是有利的籌碼，而他第一個想到的，必然是Farrier。  
那個承諾會幫他的Farrier。  
於是他不動聲色鬆開手指，放下了報紙。  
而他心裡雪亮，Farrier也說過他不可能犧牲臥底，雖然他曾經為了他有過這樣的打算。  
但他居然這麼容易策反了對面的人，這讓Collins有些心驚。  
「原來如此。」Collins蹙眉思索，「現在為了贏下選舉，可以甚麼籌碼都拿出來用了。而這對工黨本身…也算是醜聞吧。」  
「而閣下真是打算就這樣參與選舉的麼？」秘書看著他，眼神有了幾分揣度的意味，「以前是並不知道閣下有這樣的心胸的。」  
Collins不置可否，微微起身去拿桌上的一支鉛筆，秘書識趣地知道他沒有興趣再繼續他們之間這樣的對話了。  
儘管他是一名討人喜歡的議員，但是競選黨魁這件事在很多人看來已經足夠震驚了。  
他終於抑制了澎湃的心潮，開始處理桌上厚厚的文件。

 

 

Farrier做了一個好夢，這當然與Collins無關，卻又讓他在夢境裡彷彿看到了Collins的影子。  
如果沒有Albie的電話提醒他今天還有一大堆要談的事情的話……這個能睡懶覺的早上真是堪稱完美了。  
他幾乎把手機砸到了門上，然後彷彿做噩夢一般驚醒，喘著氣瞪著還在響個不停的手機。  
這麼大的動靜，它的屏幕甚至沒有任何毀損的痕跡，Farrier絕望地覺得新科技下的物品越來越耐用簡直是一件壞事。  
「Boss，希望您能在半個鐘頭裡收拾好您自己，我會給您帶一份您想看的報紙。」Albie的聲音有點惴惴，但是禮貌得讓好夢被擾的Farrier無法明著開口懟他，「噢對了，還會給您準備一份早點。」  
「你最好準時到。」Farrier的聲音在Albie聽起來覺得有些凶神惡煞，他彷彿看到自己的老闆豎起一根手指的樣子，這讓他很努力憋住了笑，「否則我會把你裝在車底盤下邊然後開去高地佬的山上轉一圈。」  
「當然我不得不對我把您吵醒這件事表示抱歉，也許我應該跟Collins議員……搞好關係？」他回答，然後忙音傳了進來。  
我們當然關係很好。Farrier嘀咕著，本想再蒙頭睡一會兒，但又實在好奇，乾脆掀開被子起床。  
「居然有人搶著幹了我正頭疼的事，你覺得蹊蹺嗎？」半個鐘頭後Farrier一邊享用早餐一邊問，報紙上明明白白寫著工黨的某位議員與黑幫頭子會面的新聞。  
這肯定會引起軒然大波，不管是工黨內部還是議會，都不見得有盡快平息風波的理由。  
「Collins議員會認為是您做的。」Albie對他說，Farrier扯過餐巾擦拭嘴角，拿起了還帶著一絲熱氣的咖啡，「您看最近有必要和他談談嗎？」  
Farrier重重地搖了搖頭，眉心打結。  
「他……對我而言很不一樣。」他思索著說，「除非他來找我，我不希望他毀在我的手上。我也不會……永遠都不會去做毀了他的事。」  
但華燈初上時他的面前就坐著Collins，對方裹著深色的大衣，臉色有些蒼白。Farrier不知道他是因為這件足夠轟動政壇的事，還是因為他每天的工作都過於疲累。  
「我現在似乎都會對這件事的真相很畏懼。」Collins轉過身來，手中握著一支鋼筆，「哪怕坐在你面前，我都害怕去瞭解。」  
「我猜到了。」Farrier對他說，「Albie拿報紙的時候跟我說了，你會認為是我做的。」  
「那事實呢？」Collins那雙碧藍的眸子盯住他，砂色的睫毛顫抖著，「我不在乎別人怎麼想，我只想要答案。」  
Farrier看著手上那根雪茄，視線緩緩移到Collins臉上，然後笑了一聲。  
「事實是目前而言你還沒有需要我犧牲臥底的必要，沒到那個時候。」Farrier點點頭，「如果你相信我，就該想想除了你，還有誰參選，不是嗎？」  
Collins覺得如釋重負，卻又彷彿墜入另一個冰窟。  
還有人在盯著他，盯著他們，他的後背冒上了寒意。  
Farrier一直看著他蒼白的臉上克制的表情，最後站起身來跟他面對面站著，最後有些猶豫地捧著他的臉。  
「相信我，好麼，Tommy。」  
Collins無助地閉上眼睛，有些絕望地點了點頭。  
眼下他也不知道，他還能相信誰。

 

 

「噢，Tommy，我昨天在門口就看到你了，不過我們沒來得及談一談。」Henry把大衣脫了下來，示意Collins自己找個位置坐下來，「我以為你一早就看到了報紙。」  
「如果Anna沒有告訴我，那我大概甚麼都不知道。」Collins聳肩，他挑了最遠的位置坐下，「因此我……在門口因為閣下的怒火覺得很驚異。」  
Henry那雙飽經風霜的眼睛瞥了他一下，尖銳又老道。  
平心而論Collins整個人都十分迷人，而他除開政務絲毫不關心其他事物的與眾不同既討他喜歡又讓他覺得難以真正獲得溝通。  
「我希望閣下大發雷霆確實是因為……這對工黨來說是醜聞。」Collins深吸一口氣，手掌貼著膝蓋，「很顯然他算是退出競爭了對嗎？」  
「你說的一點也沒錯。」老人轉過身去，在辦公桌前坐了下來，鏡片折射出他的眸光，Collins覺得不適，「我相信你不會在競選黨魁這條路上幹出這種事，你很聰明，也懂得觀察。」  
這分明有些在映射他和Farrier的微妙關係，Collins平穩了呼吸盯著自己修剪整齊的指甲。  
「我的背後什麼都沒有。」半晌之後，他突然抬起眼睛，聲音有些冷淡，「可我依然希望自己能為我的選民們做些什麼，發自內心的。」  
他從來不可能忘記他的初衷，這是他保持著乾淨的唯一緣由。起碼目前來說他乾乾淨淨，像一張白紙，而選民們更青睞於他。  
老人下垂的嘴角擠出一個笑來，Collins警惕地看著他。  
「你的父親會為了你驕傲的，儘管他根本不知道你比他想的還要優秀得多。」他大聲地對Collins說，視線幾乎要把他穿透，「不過他會因為你跟Raggie的關係大發雷霆的，即便他什麼都沒做。」  
他們……一直在提醒他他和他父親之間的關係有多麼不信任，有多麼糟糕。  
「我不該受他影響。」Collins低聲說，他的視線落在自己的掌心，「誰都不該影響我。」  
於是他面前的那個帶著精於世故的微笑的老頭消失了，那個黨魁威嚴的Henry在他面前站直了佝僂的身子，一步一步走向Collins。  
「你好好的……當我的副手不好嗎？」一隻蒼老的手搭在Collins肩頭，他想要尖叫著逃離這種力量，卻只能一動不動坐在那裡，「不過沒關係，你不會和他們一樣的。你會是政壇升起的明星，而很多人卻會墜落。」  
「不管以何種方式？」Collins聲音帶著難以置信的虛弱。  
「對，不管以何種方式。」老人最後滿意地笑了笑，收回手掌走出門去。  
Farrier的提議現在似乎讓他陷入了另一個困境。  
Collins坐在那裡，用手抱住了自己的腦袋。  
如果可以，他始終認為他的猜測和對於Farrier的盲目的信任是對的。  
在他跌撞走的這條路上，他不希望連從前把他救出險境的Farrier都會把他推下萬丈深淵。

 

Collins再度見到Farrier已經是三天後的週末了，消毒水的氣味讓他回想起母親出事的時候。  
「他只是輕傷。」Albie聳肩輕鬆地對他說，「這間醫院很秘密，他受傷都會在這裡治療。您是怎麼找來的？」  
Collins輕咳一聲，看了他一眼。  
「我也不知道，我今天不想去別的醫院。」他皺起眉看了看雪白的天花板，又咳嗽了一聲，「結果看到你在這兒。他是……」  
「他是…生意上的事。」Albie有點尷尬地說，「我還以為是他告訴您，不過看來確實沒有。」  
「我們倆沒有私底下聯繫。」Collins打開門鎖，回頭看了他一眼，Albie總覺得他的藍眼睛裡情緒複雜，又有些驚訝於比他還年輕的Collins控制情緒的能力比他還強，「否則那天上報紙的人就算不是我，遲早有一天也會是我，而我付不起那個代價。」  
他歪頭露出一個淡淡的笑容，走了進去。  
Farrier當然想不到，他的傷說重不重說輕不輕，躺在病床上總讓他覺得難熬。  
與Collins重逢以後，他常在放鬆的時刻想起金髮青年。  
想他如何在父親的重壓下喘息，想他處事有點天真卻又謹慎周旋。  
想他們倆根本不是一路人，從前不是，將來更不會是。  
有人拉開椅子，坐了下來。  
「Albie，沒事別讓什麼亂七八糟的人進來，聽我的話很難嗎？」他閉著眼睛有點威脅意味的咆哮。  
「我想我大概算是，亂七八糟的人？」Farrier連忙睜開眼睛，看到Collins戲謔的表情，「不過路過，剛好看到Albie，沒想到住院休養的人脾氣這麼大。」  
「你要挨上兩槍，大概是發脾氣的力氣都沒有了。」Farrier費力地支撐自己轉向Collins躺著，「別亂動，否則護士比我脾氣更大。」  
他還示弱地眨眨眼睛，Collins不客氣地大笑起來，然後把椅子拉得更靠近他。  
「硬漢也總會有床底下的東西讓你害怕。」他的手放在床邊，跟Farrier的手還有一手掌的距離，「Albie以為是你讓我來探病。」  
「你呢，最近好麼？」Farrier的口吻好像他們只是上下樓的鄰居一樣輕鬆，「突然路過，身體不適？或者……還因為他告訴了你什麼？」  
「他什麼都不會說。」Collins看著Farrier手上包紮的紗布出神，「這才是他最恐怖的地方，對嗎？」  
Farrier卻搖了頭。  
「他只是一隻年邁的狐狸了，確實非常狡猾。」然後伸手去床頭櫃抽了一支菸咬在嘴裡，「但是你也有我。」  
這真是一個令他頭痛的問題。  
「可是那對你好像一點好處也沒有，以後對我來說，會更難。」Collins想了想，又轉開視線看著玻璃杯裡的清水投在牆上的影子，「我知道這樣想，你也許會生氣，因為我猜你預備好了為我做很多事情。」  
「但還沒做不是嗎？」他盯著Collins砂色的睫毛，「不過你目前來說可以放心，我從你成為議員開始就知道其實我們不是一路人。從來都不是，但是我會慶幸這件事。」  
Collins轉瞬明白，他曾說過自己羨慕Farrier，Farrier同時何曾不羨慕他呢？  
他早該想到了。  
他本該更早想到這樣危險的關係會讓他陷入兩難，但Farrier就像散發著巨大魅力的事物，他無能抗拒這種喜愛，遑論依賴。  
比他們還高的窗台漏下日光，一隻蝴蝶飛過去，陰影在Collins臉上掠過去。Farrier這才發覺他盯著Collins忙於思索其他的面容時間有點長。  
「我也許不應該留一個病號在病房裡太久？」他拍了拍Collins修長的手指，突然想問Collins是否學過樂器。  
鋼琴！他心裡想，如果他學過鋼琴，這該多麼好。  
而Collins猝然起身，讓他沒有問出口。  
「你說的對，好好養傷吧Belk，別讓護士小姐生氣。」他走到門邊，回過頭來，「我們……」  
「該見面的時候，我們會見面。」Farrier抬頭跟他確認，於是金髮青年不再停留片刻，匆匆關上了門。


	6. Chapter 6

在燈火通明的豪宅裡一眼就看到正襟危坐的年老男人並不費勁。  
但Collins知道他們之間又會有一場訓斥以及爭執，這讓他無比厭煩。  
他謹慎地關上門，又把今天遇到的事腦海裡過了一遍。  
他的一個對手出局了，而他今天意外地在醫院遇到了Farrier，以及Henry辦公室裡並不愉快的談話。  
「我聽說你競選少了一個對手，是嗎？」他父親緩緩開了口，Collins的身體在大衣下面繃緊了，「似乎是個好事情。」  
他甚至可以看到他父親在笑，這讓他不寒而栗。  
「嗯哼。」他只發出一個語氣詞，以免洩露情緒。  
何況他根本不知道是誰幹的。  
似乎整個世界裡只剩下他一個，獨特的傻子。他不知道該相信誰，他不知道是誰幹的，更糟糕的是他不知道對方會對他做出什麼。  
「我擔憂過也許是你，你可能會不信。」老Collins仍然在笑著，Collins看不透他，「畢竟你在所有政客裡真是一個格格不入的存在，討人喜歡又那麼讓人排斥不是嗎？」  
他的父親說，他會擔憂是他。  
Collins不認為自己應該相信他。  
「我不在乎那些。」他輕輕地吐出那幾個字，伸手扶上了沙發的扶手，慢慢挪動著步伐，顯得沉重而遲鈍，「從來沒有在乎過。」  
「很快你就會在乎了。」老Collins抬了抬下巴，他的神情說不好是什麼，Collins原本站著，最後卻輕輕坐下，「你總要習慣。」  
「那就等我決定去習慣再說。」Collins盯著那個精緻的茶杯，心裡覺得忐忑，他不想去習慣，「您會擔心我，我確實沒想到。」  
老Collins的手掌攥成拳，呼吸有些不平穩了。  
這是他的兒子回擊他最喜歡的方式，他也明白得很。他們父子之間的關係自從Collins的母親去世後就如此針鋒相對，也許外人看來他的兒子性格溫和有禮，但他們父子之間並不是。  
「你覺得只有Raggie會擔心你。」他的聲音像一個悶雷在Collins耳邊炸開，但Collins毫不妥協地盯著他，「你在心裡把他和你媽一樣放在一個很高的位置對嗎，Thomas？」  
「聽起來你更擔心Raggie。」Collins反唇相譏，忍住把整套精緻茶具扔到地上去的衝動，「如果你擔心他把你兒子的場子給掀了那情有可原，可是應該並不是這麼回事。」  
「我擔心的是那件事就是你做的，想想這樣想法的人可不止一個吧。」老Collins索性挑明了，「你和我關係很緊張這不假，可是總有一天如果他把你毀了，我簡直不敢去想。」  
之前老Collins的話或許並沒有太大的殺傷力，但這次是了。  
Collins的臉色變得不太好，他也知道自己氣有點不太順，但他此刻只想反擊他的父親。  
連帶他也很難冷靜。  
「在他毀了我之前我相信…你會先毀了我。」他沒有任何商量餘地地摸到了自己手邊的公文包試圖站起身結束不愉快的對話，「你總有一天會毀了我，就像你毀了我媽一樣。不要再提她了，你不如她。」

 

那次爭執過後Collins每天依然早出晚歸，忙著處理事情。  
還有敲定競選的各項事務。  
他的父親想必很長時間都不想見到他了，而他樂得如此。  
他的母親會是他的殺手鐧，他一直這麼認為，即便他覺得他不應該扯上已經去世的母親。  
Anna對他一貫以來的工作狂態度有些鄙夷但是又表示充分理解，Collins也懶得去關心這些小插曲。  
雖然他覺得很孤獨，每天都有要見的人，而他還是孤孤單單的一個人。  
於是他在下著小雨的上午推開門，比正常時間稍晚醒來讓他幾乎從床上彈跳起來，匆忙地跑去洗漱。  
桌面上放著一盆小小的綠植，Collins面對著Anna窈窕的背影，有點反應不過來。  
「我還以為你今天要遲到了。」Anna帶著對那盆綠植的滿意神情轉過身來，「哪怕看著這個小物件，放鬆放鬆也是好的，你說呢？」  
「這確實。」他口不應心地說著，坐進了轉椅裡給自己解釋，「昨晚不知怎麼，居然沒聽到鬧鐘響。」  
他記不起來自己做了什麼夢，卻想起某個晨光熹微的時刻，他赤著腳披著毯子踩在冰涼的台階上。盤著高高的髮髻的母親轉過頭來，把他摟在懷裡讓他依偎著。  
他們母子倆一直沈默著坐在那裡，連露水順著葉尖滑落的聲音都聽得見。  
但那樣的場景平和得讓他覺得很美好。  
『你已經忘了做了什麼夢了，也許就這樣也很好。』  
最後他母親說。  
Collins也從來記不起自己做的夢，哪怕上一秒他才從夢境裡墜落。  
「人總是要醒的。」Anna對他說，順帶把昨天的報紙折疊好，「你已經連續工作了快兩個禮拜了，我猜這週的接診日需要給其他人一點兒機會。」  
Collins愣了愣，去翻了翻臺歷，上面各色彩筆的記號讓他也不由得懷疑自己的身體出現了遺忘休息的症狀。  
「我週六會到，週日……倒是可以休息。」他專注地盯著臺歷，看到Anna如他對她了解那般做出一個你瘋了的口型。  
「我不知道是否跟閣下競選有關，不過你看上去臉色不大好。」Anna聳肩，把文件放到他面前。  
「今天週四了。」Collins反駁道，不滿地皺起了眉頭。  
「唔，所以你該對你的休假持期待的態度。」Anna不再跟他糾結於這個問題，而是指了指綠植，「每天澆一次水，你應該能做到。」  
Collins總算露出一個笑容，看著Anna轉身抱著他的文件出去。  
他承認這讓他的心情好了起來。  
於是他專注又小心翼翼地把Anna留在那個一併帶來的水杯裡的水倒了下去，聽到像是那個清晨他和母親在花園裡聽到的，像是露水滑落的聲音。

 

如果不是等Albie買一杯咖啡，Farrier當然不會預想到幾乎兩週後他才見到Collins。  
Collins沒認出他的車，也沒往他車窗的玻璃裡看。  
他只是穿著風衣，沾著細細的雨珠，手裡拿著咖啡，身邊有人在對他說著什麼。  
Collins在週六起床時感受到了他長時間沒有放鬆休息的結果，他整個人都很疲憊。於是他不得不在下午出來買一杯咖啡提神，以幫助他度過這休息日之前最後一個難熬的下午。  
這大概很正常，Collins跟他的數次交往裡，除了那個下著雨的晚上Collins沒有坐過他的車，他也不止一輛車。  
Farrier看到他臉上明顯的倦容，想到他必然又和自己的父親起了什麼爭執。  
據他所知，老Collins最近被自己的小兒子氣得揚言要撂下挑子回高地的家裡養老。  
Collins還有一個兄長，但是想來眼下這種情形也不能讓老Collins就此把生意交給遠渡重洋求學的大兒子。  
總之他們家的生意輪不到Collins本人來煩心，光父子之間的矛盾就已經因為Collins兄弟的生母逝世以及Collins兄長這個好歹還能協調父子關係的潤滑劑遠渡重洋而不可調和。  
Collins覺得一杯咖啡並不足以起效，於是他一邊在本子上寫著什麼，一邊做好盤算，寫完這些東西他會再來一杯。  
但也許是Albie的聲音實在是有點辨識度，Collins抬頭就訝異地看到他拎著咖啡走出去，然後看著Farrier搖下車窗接過。  
他們倆的視線對上了，Farrier只是搖起車窗，Collins卻凝視了好一陣。  
他必須正常一點兒，不讓他們的關係露出分毫。  
Collins第一次感覺到控制自己是如此困難，他控制不住自己的眼睛，所以他必須控制自己的嘴巴不會說出什麼把他的前路毀掉的話。  
他更難控制的是他的心裡。  
現在的他疲倦而脆弱，需要有一個依靠的人。  
那個人為什麼不能是Farrier？他的腦海裡閃過那個念頭，以至於鋼筆下手太重把本子畫了一道，讓他懊惱不已。  
醇苦的味道讓Collins一點一點地因為溫暖的飲料冷靜下來，他甚至有了心思手指伸過去碰了碰綠植的葉子。  
然後他閉上眼睛。  
他需要休息一會兒，然後來考慮困擾他的那個問題。

 

「看來Collins議員真是很會控制自己。」Farrier的車開出很遠，Albie看著心不在焉接過咖啡一直沒喝的Farrier說，男人只是看了他一眼，「不過他看上去……很累。」  
Albie當然不會說他剛才看到車開走，Farrier隔著一層玻璃扭頭去看拿著紙杯站在那裡的Collins。  
「他應該很久沒有休假了。」Farrier推測，終於喝了一口已經有些涼的咖啡，「他工作起來也很瘋狂，何況這還有一點……別的因素影響。」  
他在說Collins的家庭，或是別的什麼。Albie不想再去猜測太多。  
「聽說他父親想要把生意交給下一輩了。」汽車顛簸了一下，Farrier差點嗆到，「您覺得，會交給他嗎？」  
「他父親日思夜想這個兒子去競選，只有可能交給別的孩子了。」Farrier用紙巾擦了擦嘴角，「我猜他是被他的兒子氣到了。」  
「您知道他有兄弟姐妹？」Albie盯著報紙上滴上了咖啡印記的新聞，無外工黨競選的花邊新聞。  
「當年他的…母親派人求助於我，說了他是小兒子。」Farrier看著車窗外出神，「別的我不清楚，我猜他父親也從來沒打算讓他繼承家業。Collins看似安靜溫和，實際上，起碼對他父親很叛逆。」  
汽車在門洞裡停下，Farrier用帽簷遮住自己大半張臉，搖下車窗咳嗽了一聲。  
人影閃進了車門的陰影裡，在他身邊坐了下來。  
「這家咖啡不錯，雖然可能喝了晚上睡不好。」Farrier遞過咖啡，「最近新聞呢？」  
「沒什麼新聞。就是…」對方神秘地湊到他耳邊，「保守黨蠢蠢欲動，但是目前還沒有太多來往。」  
Farrier皺起了眉。  
他不知道還是否應該繼續自己這個計劃，他心裡一萬個聲音告訴他他應該放更長的線才能確保更好地幫到Collins，但也許旁人說話並沒有這麼好的效果了。  
但他轉瞬反應過來了。  
「還有能說得上話的人嗎？」他點了一根菸，唇邊煙霧繚繞，有一點不羈，「除你之外，應該還有吧。」  
「現在不是不急？」對方也覺察到他對於大選的奇異的關心，「倒是工黨在忙著，競選人有點多。」  
「弄個說得上話的人，告訴我。」Farrier聽到了腳步聲，對方也拿起了裝著咖啡的紙袋，「下次我會說，到底工黨的誰該讓他去談談。」  
看著對方如釋重負鑽出車門，汽車揚長而去。  
「您沒有準備用他。」Albie把報紙折疊好，塞回雜物箱。  
「嗯。」Farrier心裡想的卻是，如果Collins能贏下黨魁的位置。  
這絕對算不上好的結果。  
他最後把煙頭彈出車窗，咬了咬唇。  
我都是為了你。他想。


	7. Chapter 7

雨水不停從屋簷滴落的聲音讓人覺得等待是一件頗為苦惱的事，但Albie還是耐下性子，甚至連菸都沒有點。  
我可真是夠盡責的。他偏過頭，看到雨幕裡有個撐著黑傘的人影走了來。  
雖然是老闆的授意，但是這事Raggie真的囑咐他做的時候他反而有點釋然。  
反正他也不會覺得這件事有交給其他人的必要，這件事給他處理簡直是用腳就能預想到的問題。  
「甚麼事，這麼急？」來人警覺地掃了四周一圈才坐進來，看到Albie也沒有很驚訝，「我還以為你們不打算有任何動作了。」  
事關老闆十分上心的人。Albie心裡說，但是又覺得這句話過於曖昧了。  
除了Raggie的……他還真的很久沒有看到他那麼上心對待一個人了，不管出於什麼理由。  
可能只是出於多年前心頭升起的憐惜？  
他越想越覺得這麼說出來只怕以後自己的日子不好過了。  
「Boss以前救過一個小孩，而他後來成了議員。」他坐直了身子，語氣淡淡的，「他是他的朋友。」  
「工黨的議員之一嗎？」對方直切要害，「按照你說的年齡，估計不會太大。Collins嗎？」  
就這樣被揭曉答案，Albie忍不住精神上翻了個白眼。  
但他明白，對方的敏銳是他求之不得的。  
「對，Boss想要幫他。」他面無表情地說，但是始終注意對方的反應才能更好地利用，「他甚至並不打算讓Collins只做副手。」  
「Collins有不少青睞的選民。」對方點了支菸，像是斜了他一眼，「挺古怪的，其實他作為頂替上來的議員也沒有很久，也許因為他是個工作狂。」  
「好像所有人都這麼評價他。」Albie順著他的話說了下去，「所以接診日也多是他在，對吧？」  
「而他確實是個值得信賴的人，這一點讓很多人都相信他大有作為。」對方遲疑了一下，停了下來。  
「你想說甚麼？」Albie看到他震了震。  
「我覺得Raggie需要考慮支持他的後果。」Albie心裡一沉，知道他說的沒錯，「據我所知Collins他……我猜測Raggie支持他，結果並不見得理想。否則他不會埋首工作，連社交都少得可憐。」  
「他大概沒有評估過。」Albie最後聳了聳肩，關於一些事Raggie是精明得很，但是有些事他卻連評估都不願意去做，因為他不願意相信結果。  
「他們不過那一點交集而已。」對方信口說道，「你來得及回去提醒他嗎？」  
Albie只是意味深長笑了笑，低下頭看著自己的手。

 

Collins當然只是第三次踏進這個酒吧，比起Henry有點沉迷身色犬馬的意味，他像別人評價的那樣。  
除卻工作似乎找不到別的消遣，社交都變成了生活裡一件奢侈的東西。  
他也深知Henry更像是在試探他的底線，並不是甚麼帶他見識這種盤根錯節的關係那麼簡單。  
這一段時間裡Collins常常會有不真實的感受，讓他覺得不安。  
沒等他回憶完結，Henry堪稱趾高氣昂的招呼把他拉回到現實裡，Collins眼簾一抬，對上那雙綠色的深邃的眼眸。  
「Raggie，你的生意越做越大了。」言下之意當然是為了拉攏對方。  
「當然了。請坐。」Farrier不動聲色，一手卻攙住了差點磕在沙發上的Collins，給旁邊人使了個眼色讓他們離開。  
他覺得滯悶，更為了Collins擔憂。Henry更像是在對Collins耀武揚威，他心知肚明。  
於是他只能把視線移開，但是Farrier不能欺騙自己，他的心思全然放在了Collins身上。  
這個晚上除了Henry表面上盡興而歸，Farrier不動聲色，卻能和Collins一樣感受得到平靜表面下詭譎湧動。  
最後他派人分別送兩人走，卻暗地裡安排了Albie把困倦的Collins接回他的住處。  
Henry得意洋洋地與他道別的片段仍然在腦海裡清晰浮現著，Farrier突然覺得自己渴望看到這個已經垂暮之年的老人日薄西山的時刻。  
而他拐上樓梯只看到Collins撐著扶手，拿著一杯白開水的背影。  
「我可不希望你喝醉了。」他緩緩踱過去，正好Collins轉過身來，對著他微微翹了翹嘴角。  
「我也不打算，就這樣回家去。」Collins斟酌著說，「我們倆的關係糟透了，他會猜到的。」  
看著Collins猶豫的神情和語氣，Farrier一瞬間全然明白他的顧忌來源於家庭。  
「沒有問題，客房總會準備好。」攬過Collins肩膀，Farrier拉著他在壁爐前的軟椅坐下，「你可以睡個懶覺，明天你不需要上班不是嗎？」  
「如果不是想到有你我絕不會來。」Collins啜飲玻璃杯裡的水，眼神有些恍惚，「他的動機一直不單純，但…說的好像我的動機就很單純一樣。」  
於是他唇角漫出苦澀的笑容來，轉頭看著玻璃窗外幾乎被定格的夜幕。  
「不管誰更單純…」Farrier覺得自己聲音苦澀起來，他的手搭上椅背，Collins溫暖的後頸近在咫尺，「沒有人能那麼單純，但…是我選擇的你。」  
「我有時候會痛恨我自己，覺得我很骯髒。」Collins放下了水杯，向後正好靠進他的手心，Farrier心頭一震，卻平靜地用手掌揉了揉Collins的頸，「可這一切都是我自己做的選擇。」

 

Anna敏感地感覺到Collins與之前極大的不同，只不過一個週末，Collins掃去了身上所有頹唐疲倦的氣息。  
有時她會覺得連同Collins這樣的年輕人身上也沾染了太多陳舊的氣息，這不見得是好事，但在這個地方也不一定會是壞事。  
「你看起來像是休了一個很長的假期。」她把文件夾放到Collins的手裡，「給它澆水了嗎？」  
而Collins對她露出一個微笑來，就像她第一次見到他時那樣。  
「已經澆過水了。」他回答了她的問題，然後便是自己有很多事要忙的做派，低下頭去看厚厚的一沓文件。  
綠植葉片上有水滴滑落，似在嘲笑她對Collins不夠信任。  
於是她站直身體走了出去，背後只留下紙張翻動的沙沙聲和鋼筆寫字的輕微的聲音。  
Collins頭也不抬，直到手機裡行事歷發出了聲響，他才鬆了口氣，一眼看了過去。  
好不容易處理掉公事，行事歷提醒他需要在工黨的網頁提交競選公開的內容，又讓Collins挑了眉。  
儘管周圍沒有人，可他還是誇張嘆了一口氣，然後有些頭痛地拿過一張白紙寫了起來。  
事情永遠是做不完的啊。  
但於他而言，不過是把上個週末的一切複製一遍而已。他卻不再有自己被控制著、推著往前走的感受了。  
想來Farrier幫了他太多，而他承認他無法傾斜天平，等於Farrier做的一切不過是給他自己搬起一塊絆腳石。  
Collins打開網頁，毫不意外看到那位已經聲名狼藉的競爭者的頁面和他一樣是空白的。不過他還能抱著希望，而對方的空白不過是表明了已經落幕。  
他們之間並不公平，他承認。  
但Farrier當時語氣的漫不經心讓他的坐立難安顯得十分可笑。  
好在他並沒有嘲笑Collins一如既往的幼稚。  
『我不知道應該怎麼告訴你，而我講過，我毫無必要，我的小朋友。』  
他的坐收漁利理所當然又令他在明處焦慮不已。  
但Collins始終明白，他的也許是一時衝動也好，野心作祟也罷，都已經沒有任何選擇。  
他盯著屏幕，低頭掃了一眼白紙上的東西，拿出火機把那張白紙扔進了煙灰缸裡點燃。  
然後他開始仔細又緩慢地敲擊鍵盤，一個字一個字。  
那些是他在Farrier面前才流露出來的東西，Farrier看著他的眼神卻非常真誠和贊同。  
他甚至告訴他這麼做並沒有任何問題，博得選民的支持永遠比他能為他做的事情有用得多。  
『希望我能做的更多。』他難得如此雄心勃勃，還是面對一個盤踞已久的黑幫頭子。

 

但Collins敲下最後一個字母以後，反而想到的是他們兩個人共同度過的那個晚上。  
『那都是你。』Farrier往自己的酒杯裡倒了一點雪梨酒，慵懶地往椅背上靠去，神情輕鬆得令人難以想像，『你看上去…非常疲憊。』  
『這陣子都是。』Collins據實以告，他也不知道自己為什麼突然之間這麼拼命工作，也許只是為了深夜回家時避開父親。  
『知道麼，那天我在咖啡館看到你的時候，簡直令我大吃一驚。』Farrier偏頭注視著壁爐，語氣突然變得有些不容質疑，『你需要好好休息，然後我們再討論別的，好嗎？』  
閉了閉眼，Collins覺得疲憊帶來的酸痛簡直能淹沒自己，他毫不懷疑如果他選擇泡澡，一定會睡著在浴缸。  
『等一等。』Farrier輕聲說，拍了拍他的肩膀走開了。  
Collins聽到了放水的聲音。  
『怎麼？』他在聽到腳步聲重回身邊時閉著眼睛問。  
『別墅就我們兩個，所以……』Farrier應該是俯下身對他說話，『不過你放心，這方面我也不是沒經驗。』  
Collins當然沒有真的在浴缸裡昏睡過去，幸好他還想得到叫了一聲Farrier。  
『你想要給我講睡前故事嗎？』拉上被子，Collins疲倦地笑著對他說，『其實……以前都是我媽媽，他通常是一個缺失的家庭角色。』  
『我這裡當然有故事書。』Farrier在床頭櫃翻了翻，居然真的翻到了一本故事書。他看著故事書的封面，有點愣神。  
而Collins掃了一眼封面，有些陳舊，他看得出來這絕不是近年的產物，而是有些年頭了。  
他心念一動，已經問了出來。  
『Belk你，以前有過孩子嗎？』他看著封面輕聲說。  
Farrier淡淡地把書放回了抽屜裡，但是仍然給Collins掖好了被角。  
『我以為會有的，那是好些年前了。』他搖搖頭，語氣柔和，『沒想到後來再也沒有機會了，但是這些東西一直被留在這裡。』  
Collins疑惑之中又能清晰地感知到他當時的想法。  
也許那本書對於Farrier來說就像一個希冀的象徵，而他大概從來沒想到這個希冀的符號在失落以後就被封存於此。  
直到下一次被啟封，他可能仍然對那段記憶裡所有的感受都清晰如昨。  
Farrier沒再說話，起身關掉了燈。  
門鎖在他手掌心震動一下，然後鎖上了，聲音掩住了他一聲嘆息。  
他當然不會忘記那天Albie玩味地跟他說的話。  
『我怎麼覺得我們那位議員，居然跟她有幾分相像呢？』


	8. Chapter 8

「我以為你的眼睛也太利了一些。」Farrier不悅地在Albie送來報紙時指了指對面的椅子，示意他坐下來談話，「可有時候總該知道關於過去還是少提為妙。」

Albie張大了嘴，想了好一會兒才意識到他說的是甚麼。

「對不起，我以為您……但在見到Collins議員時我確實有這個感受，他和她長的很像。」他惴惴地看了一眼Farrier，「我們最近有一批貨，剛剛送到。」

Farrier搖搖頭，他不知道Albie是不是在試圖轉移話題，但他從來不會擔心自己的某一批貨出甚麼問題。畢竟他的手下個個都是精心栽培的，獨當一面並不成問題。

「你知道的很多，我不否認。」Farrier難得這麼溫和地對提起他私事的人說話，他慢慢踱到落地窗邊，「但你應該知道有些話本來就應該爛在肚子裡這件事，尤其還是這麼敏感的一件事。」

「您覺得會讓他產生困擾？」Albie困惑地皺眉，Farrier透過玻璃看得清清楚楚，，「他也沒見過她，不是嗎？」

Farrier看著窗下的草坪，園丁還在兢兢業業修剪著。半晌，他嘆了一口氣。

「是，他甚至還是個小孩子的時候她就不在了。」Farrier聞著空氣裡青草的氣味，深深呼吸，「但我恐怕這件事仍然會困擾他，甚至於會終結他的夢想。」

他的手指在窗框上漫不經心地敲著，心裡卻想，這是多麼顯而易見的巧合，可他之前從來沒有想過要去承認。

甚至他心裡從來不那麼認為。

「Collins議員既是為了他父親，也是為了他自己。」Albie仍是搖搖頭，看著自己老闆的背影，「不見得會因此終結他的夢想。」

「那根本不是他的夢想，其實。」Farrier嘆息了，回轉過身來看著自己的手下，「哪怕他生命裡能再出現一個跟他母親一樣的人，那才是他夢寐以求的。」

「他能跟您交心……」Albie突然閉了嘴，想到之前Collins就來過這裡過夜，「我不會再提到那件事了。」

「他每一次和我會面都能讓我更深地了解他。」Farrier走到軟椅旁坐下，「誠實說，你這麼提起來我也會懷疑……我到底為了甚麼，彷彿也是鬼迷心竅，不能自已。」

Farrier說著懷疑，思緒卻分明。

「但是那批貨……Henry好像知道了。」Albie還是決定轉移話題，何況這個話題也十分重要。

 

 

比起其他參選人高高在上的姿態，Collins的參選箴言顯得平淡無奇。

「我甚至可以說您是第一天進入政壇一樣。」Anna的語氣帶著一點嘲笑，綠植已經比剛放上來的時候更為茂密了，「當然這也不止是我一個人的看法了，幾乎所有人都這麼認為。」

「過於天真，居然還矛盾地過於務實。」Collins遲疑了一下，念了這句話出來，突然覺得好笑，「但我的看法就是這樣的，也許在你們看來這確實天真得令人發笑。」

「不，他們只會嘲笑閣下的競選團隊不夠……圓滑。」Anna眼眸一轉，「也許更應該說閣下其實也只是一個人吧。」

Collins訝異於她的坦白，也許這也是他周圍的所有人對他的看法。

他令人覺得可笑。

可Farrier從來沒那麼認為，他在週日傍晚才啟程離開，他們倆居然以彆扭的身份非常和諧地度過了快一天。但他已經習慣了他們這樣的相處模式。

『這會讓他們認為你是個很幼稚的政客。』Farrier的語氣並不在於嘲笑Collins，只是彎了彎嘴角，『但我覺得很好。』

『呃？很好？』Collins不解地看著Farrier，卻在想他的這個笑容一點都不像一個叱吒倫敦的黑幫頭子。

『Collins，我見過很多政客，他們也許只是比你大了那麼一點兒，但他們的口號不會像你的給他們覺得多麼幼稚。』Farrier的手指隨意地在空中晃了晃，『可你知道，我也是個貧民窟長大的人。』

他像要對著Collins敘述一個也許很多人都不屑一顧的故事，這個故事的主角，就是Farrier本人。

『你和他們不同，我從一開始就能確定。儘管你在重新認出我以前我們沒有再見過面。』Farrier的聲音有一絲慵懶，『貧民窟長大的孩子，並不像你擁有那麼多的選擇。』

『也不會有這麼好的紅茶和蛋糕？』Collins還是想要和他開一個玩笑，指了指放在精緻瓷盤裡吃了一半的蛋糕。

『當然沒有，我們要掙扎著長大，掙扎著生存。』Farrier慢慢陷入回憶裡，他並不會因為Collins的玩笑生氣，『不管怎樣你注意到了那些過著和我一樣生活的窮人，從這一點來說，政客們會覺得你幼稚，但我仍然認為你的堅持……不會毫無意義。』

「我確實只有一個人。」Collins擰開鋼筆的筆蓋，「但我不只是有一個人的力量。」

 

 

Collins把車開進大門時，不太意外地看到父親的汽車就在他之前開了進去。

他驀地覺得氣悶，甚至想要即刻下車抽一根菸。

下著小雨的天氣讓他能在地上清晰地看到豪華的白色房子的倒影，還有內中的燈光。

但他的父親今天的心情出人意料地好，他甚至是帶著笑的。

Collins想不起來老Collins上一次這樣笑是甚麼時候了，他覺得也許十幾年他都沒有再見過他這樣了。

從他母親猝然離世後。

這樣的笑容總讓他覺得難以置信，甚至覺得自己置身夢境。

老Collins笑著站在台階上看他，眼角綻開的皺紋提醒Collins他已經很老了。

「父親。」Collins硬著頭皮叫他，把雨傘收起，拘束地站在他身邊，「您從家鄉回來了。」

「事實上，」老人得意地語氣，彷彿是替他宣布，「我還注意到了選民們對於某位年輕議員的青睞有加，這讓人不免覺得他確實非常令人驕傲。」

是……為了那個嗎？Collins的笑容突然凝固了，然後盡力不讓他冷下來。

「可很多同僚說，這太天真。」Collins輕聲對他說，「那麼您還會覺得驕傲麼？」

「我不關心那是否天真。」老Collins走進被他推開的門裡，接下來的話讓Collins的心重重地沉了下去，「你至少讓你的媽媽足夠驕傲了，如果她沒有…她沒有離開我們的話。」

Collins為了他的那個我們嘆息了，他考慮暫且讓步。

「我們曾經想過讓你從政，而你也這麼做了。」老Collins步向餐桌，「她，她非常相信你能夠做一個很受歡迎的議員，會有這麼一天。」

這些話第一次拋到Collins面前，他不是第一次為這樣的話覺得悲傷和憤怒，甚至是對於父親的不解。

「您第一次告訴我這些事。」Collins強迫自己語氣放溫柔，「以前媽媽也沒有對我說過。」

他確信自己在釋出善意，儘管可笑的是對象居然是自己的父親。

「我只聽說你的方向更著重於爭取平民階層的支持。」老Collins看了他一眼，「很聰明的選擇。」

這倒讓Collins赧然。

但他不可能告訴他父親，不僅僅是他一個人認為他做出了一個足夠聰明的選擇。

「你一個人決定的嗎？」他父親又問了，似乎終於對他很上心了。

「是的，全都是我的主意。」

「很好。」老Collins的語氣居然有點飄忽，「倘若她此刻也在，也許會非常……非常地為了你而驕傲的。」

 

 

難得一個平靜的晚上，Collins抱著膝蓋坐在窗邊想。

提到他母親的時候他幾乎沒有哪一次是能夠平和地面對父親的，而這一次他罕見地看到了父親對曾經平靜的生活的懷念。

這讓他閉上了嘴，控制住自己。

他何嚐不懷念從前那樣的生活呢，儘管也許更多因為那過於短暫。

Collins鬆開膝蓋站起身，赤著腳在冰涼的地上走，那股涼意足夠讓他豎起寒毛了。

直到他躺進溫暖的被窩裡，Farrier那夜的神情居然清晰浮現在他腦海裡。

Collins無法忘記他看著那本已經泛黃的故事書的表情，就像是花匠把最為得意的鮮花燒成了一捧灰。

只是他的教養不允許他到處打聽曾經的Farrier到底有怎樣一段從空中跌落的過往，而他也只是記住了Albie某次看他露出的一副恍然大悟的表情。

於是他突然意識到他好像有甚麼事第一個想到的反而是所有人都認為不可能和他有交集的Farrier。因為他在旁人，甚至是Farrier本人眼裡，都是如此光明磊落。

他依賴Farrier。Collins得出了自己的結論，這個結論並沒有讓他嚇一跳。

『愛人是會相互依賴也彼此獨立。』Collins記得這是他在母親離世前聽過的話的其中之一，但他確認的是他的母親那時候連一顆心都已經在漫長無趣的婚姻裡化成了灰。連他們幾乎一模一樣的藍眼睛裡一眼看去也望不到生機。

但Collins意識到直到現在陰鬱的過去並沒有給他任何關於感情的經驗，一片空白才能形容。

但他認為他是喜歡Farrier的，不管他是那個少年還是現在以一個議員的身份。

『我喜歡一個人。』這條信息短得出乎意料，但Collins注視著通訊錄，居然找不到任何一個可以發送的對象。Farrier也被包含在其中。

Collins不太敢想像如果對方跟他說，你長大了，該去追求自己的幸福的畫面。

那樣也許跟殺了他沒有甚麼不同。

他開始思索Albie看到他時那種微妙表情的來由，也許因為他讓Albie想起了某一個對於Farrier來說也很重要的人。

而他和父親難得並沒有討論過感情這件事，他知道也許有人和他的父親提及過，但這些居然被他的父親悄無聲息地壓了下來。

這令他有些難以置信。

他沒有去直接試探Farrier的勇氣，但Albie也許是他撬開關鍵的一個很好的對象。

能這樣對他抱著期望，我果然是跟著發瘋了。Collins在閉上眼睛之前這樣評價自己。


	9. Chapter 9

「嗯，很好。」Farrier原本並未在意，但過了片刻便明白過來，「你說甚麼？那他說了甚麼？」

Albie嘆了口氣，總算頭頭的心思被緊要的事件拉了回來。

「他只是說這批貨挺有意思的。」Albie努力回想著手下報告的內容，「他還說，也許有時候能派上用場，不管是對您還是對他。」

Farrier冷冷地微笑起來，他幾乎想要去摸自己揣在懷裡的槍，假設Henry就在他面前。

他會毫不猶豫一槍崩了他。他想。

「看來我們那批貨真是好貨。」他冷冷地說，徹底冷靜下來，「好到有些人不惜用它作為籌碼。」

他還得冷靜下來。Farrier深吸一口氣，想到的另一個原因居然讓他也有些發楞了。

Collins需要他，非常需要他。

「要轉移嗎？」Albie雖然明白這是在所難免的因為合作的犧牲，但顯然不太甘心，「還是……另想辦法？」

「我們當然要轉移，但不是現在。」Farrier悠閒地給自己點了一支菸，向後靠在沙發上，「他知道那批貨的具體情況嗎？我看他能拿到的情報是有限的，除非我親自和他確認。」

「他只知道我們有這批貨，具體不知道有多少。」Albie點了點頭，跟著站到了沙發後面，「之前我倒是提到過，我們一般不會搞很大宗，免得難以脫身。」

「他甚麼反應？」Farrier來了興致，翹起了二郎腿。

「他覺得您的策略很聰明。」Albie低下頭輕聲說，「可我們這一批數量卻很驚人。」

「之前別處送來給我們參考的貨物，倒是數量挺可觀。」Farrier想著想著心情就好了起來，「一點一點替換掉，找幾個可靠的人知道了嗎？出了事就是你去頂包，別耍花招。」

但他很快又明白，以Albie的境地要是背叛他簡直比登天還難，他又何必這麼嚴厲。

反正他給Albie的恩惠也算很優渥了。

「找幾個心腹來做，不要留下任何把柄。」他舒舒服服地把菸摁滅，閉眼靠在沙發靠背上，「你說，Collins能幫我嗎？這件事情。」

他突兀地提起來，像是試探。Albie也嚇了一跳。

「他能怎麼幫？」他疑惑地問，「或許……該由他來做一個嫉惡如仇的人。」

「沒錯，我們的議員樸實而正義，在很多人看來又是天真而可能莽撞的。」Farrier的手指敲著扶手，「這就是他最好的保護色。我們只需要他能心領神會而已。」

 

 

Henry上班十分神清氣爽是難得的，Collins走在他身後的時候就有了微妙的預感。

參選的每個人都在忙碌，儘管那還要等上很長時間，但Collins預計自己幾乎會在接下來的日子忙得團團轉。

也許他會連見上Farrier都是奢侈了。他不無遺憾地想。

會在甚麼時候再一次見面呢？他舉著杯子心不在焉地給綠植澆水，看了一眼網頁。

「Collins。」Henry幾乎不會掩飾得意地打開了他的辦公室的門，也沒關心他要做些甚麼，徑直走到沙發邊坐了下來，「看來你越來越忙碌了，難怪他們每到接診日都十分想念你。」

Collins放下水杯，欣賞了一眼黨魁得意洋洋的坐姿。

「是，閣下。」他輕聲說，「據我所知上週的接診日您本來該來的。」

結果他還差點被叫來，幸好貼心的秘書回絕了。

理由當然是議員先生連續勞碌。

Collins對Anna的感覺很是微妙，他無法完全信任看似盯梢的她，而她也一清二楚。Anna卻時不時敲打他，卻又在細節的地方突然展現一點貼心。

這多少讓Collins覺得自己還是舉步維艱。哪怕他確實得到了選民的青睞，這是他應該得到的。

「你也認識Raggie，所以有件事我正想告訴你。」Henry和他之間的沉默明明沒有太久，Collins卻不敢相信他已經想了很多東西，「一件也許會對我們大有裨益的事。」

Collins不得不承認他會動搖，但他並不相信這件事對於他們是。

「呃，我想我甚麼都不知道。」他挑了挑眉，一副無辜模樣。

「Raggie前陣子弄到了一批好貨，非常好的東西。」Henry掩飾不住愉悅，「以他和我的交情，我想他會很願意把這個機會交給我在東區的一個……老朋友的。」

Farrier居然沒有當場把這老頭打一頓。Collins困惑地想，卻又轉換過來了。

「東區的老朋友？」Collins思索了很久，居然想不起來他成為工黨明日之星以後Henry帶著他去見過這號人。

「我相信我的那位老朋友會對這個求之不得的好機會非常振奮的。」Henry點點頭，「你會介意一起到場嗎？」

這像是一個陷阱。

Collins很快就猜到了，於是他走到站在窗邊的Henry身旁，裝出一副振奮的表情來。

「如果您希望的話。」

 

 

舞池昏暗，Farrier只是看著燈光漏過指縫穿透酒杯。

他和Henry在這個俱樂部哪怕公開見面也不會被任何媒體抓到，自然也就省了遮遮掩掩。

Farrier答應得沒有甚麼不情不願，甚至是爽快的…

「雖然你也知道我們不止一個條子的渠道，不過這批貨很好。」他意味深長地說，「有一個合作起來更愉快的渠道也許會更好。」

「你的意思當然是這很值得了。」Henry更是春風得意了，「我之前還以為……你會非常捨不得呢。」

「是挺捨不得的，我從來沒有弄到那麼好的東西。」Farrier淡淡地點了根菸，「但看在你我還是同盟這件事上，好像也沒有更好的選擇了。放心，我可沒說你是在逼我。」

Henry終於鬆了口氣，轉頭看向舞池。

「我會請我那個得意的小傢伙一起來。」他的樣子是很得意，「啊，就是你救過的那個Collins。」

Farrier皺了眉，Henry在想甚麼，他突然又不明白了。

「容我提醒你，這位也是盯著你那個位置的人選之一。」Farrier誇張地敲了敲桌子，「你想讓他多點功勞往上爬嗎？」

但等Henry帶著一個下午狀況不斷的Collins趕到那裡，他的朋友卻已經被狠狠擺了一道。

這也許不能完全怪Woody本人，但他帶上了他的上司。

當場核驗藥品卻發現分屬十多批不同時間，送貨的人也被Farrier調了個包，說好的手下變成了無辜的郵遞員。

Woody簡直顏面大掃，Henry的信誓旦旦成了泡影。

「這都是些甚麼東拼西湊的證據？」上司的臉都貼到Woody的的腦門上，聲音嚴厲，「你說這次收穫會很不錯，然後就弄出了這麼個證據。還告訴我這次的證據很充分，人賍並獲。」

「這……本來得知的消息就是，這是一批很純的目標。」Wiidy實在不知道怎麼和他描述，「而且很早也派人盯著了，不…不知道甚麼時候被調換的，而且還是這種沒有章法的調換。」

「我建議你下次給我弄專業點兒，我可沒有足夠的耐心處理這些雜七雜八的東西！」

Collins只是回身去開自己的車，等開到咖啡館門口停下。

「真是好險哪，幸好被我拖著了。不過，說真的。」Collins看著坐在後座遞給他一杯咖啡的Albie，「能說說嗎，你為甚麼說我和她很像？她到底是誰？」

 

 

成功扳倒Henry一個得力助手對Farrier來說也許是震懾，但也許也是合作走向破裂的起點。

Farrier並沒有打算後悔，儘管他知道風燭殘年的老狐狸還有能力籌劃復仇。

「Albie，明天是週末，也是情人節對嗎？」他脫下外套，癱進軟椅裡，「如果是，我可以給你放個假。」

「不如說是給您自己放個假。」Albie貼心地給他倒了小半杯雪梨酒，「您需要定餐廳嗎？」

Farrier差點脫口而出自己想要約的人是Collins，但又意識到之前恫嚇Albie也就在不久之前，最後思想鬥爭了好一會兒決定作罷。

「不了，你儘管……過你的節。」他遲疑地說，「另外我並不想知道你之前和Collins交流過甚麼，希望不是某些事。」

鬼知道Albie會和誰過節去呢，他懶得關心。

「他在打聽那個她。」Albie無奈地告訴他，「再者，那件事也算轟動倫敦了是不是？」

Farrier瞪著他，心想如果不是Albie不可或缺他大概氣得這會兒就要炒他的魷魚了。

於是Collins坐在他那間有些小且老舊的公寓裡，捧著紅茶小口小口地喝，身後Farrier得意地煎著牛排。

「Belk，狡兔三窟，適合形容你。」也許因為天冷，Collins握著那杯紅茶不放，「我現在已經在好多個不同的地方和你會面了。」

但他很清楚，這對他而言是一種保護。

直到Farrier坐下來，晚餐精心又香氣四溢，一切看上去都很美好。

但Collins覺得更像是十分應景的情人節的燭光晚餐。

他會忍不住希望這頓晚餐就像他想的那樣，幾天之前他才偶然得知了一個故事，那個故事的主角就是坐在面前的這個人而已。

「你幫了我一個大忙，Collins。」晚飯後Farrier並沒有急著送他走，Collins也沒打算就這樣回去，「我不想說這是你幫你自己。可你很懂我。」

「你不會希望他還坐著黨魁的位子跟你維持這種虛假關係的。」Collins坐在他對面的沙發上，公寓雖然老舊，但看得出來很舒適，一直被人精心打理，「我看得很明白。」

「但你是懂我的。」Farrier對他重複道，「我在很久……也就是你打聽的那件事以後從來沒有想過一些事，最近又拾起了。」

所以你把這打理得像一個作案現場一樣嗎？Collins心臟狂跳，沒忘記腹誹。

「你是想說……」Collins結巴了。

「我是想說，我知道這也許不算是一個好的選擇。」Farrier嘆息了，「可我對你動心了，就因為你……懂我這件事。這多麼不可思議啊。」

他們之間陷入了詭異的沉默之中，直到Collins搖頭開口。

「不可思議的人大概並不只是你一個。」


	10. Chapter 10

Farrier驚訝於Collins此刻的平靜，更驚訝於他脫出含蓄說出感受的舉動。

他已經難得如此喜悅，甚至回想起來連重逢時的喜悅與這相比都是平淡的。

Collins與他也許永遠只能對立，他不是不清楚，Farrier也明白Collins和他一樣清楚。

但現在Collins回應了他的暗示，在這個本就過於曖昧的時間段。

Farrier本身都要懷疑自己瘋了才會如此坦白地說出那一點點之前已經讓他備受煎熬的心意，他也在說出那些話時懷疑也許自己只是因為和Collins的默契才有了這般衝動。

「所以……我們這是，不可思議的默契？」Farrier總算打破了沉默，在過去的幾分鐘裡他們倆都沒有說話，可是Collins湛藍的眸子如同火焰一般。

他還是為了自己的詞窮無奈地笑了起來，對面的人目光灼灼看向他，最後眸子也露出笑意，還彎了嘴角。

「Belk，你做了一個完美的解釋。」他們倆的笑聲沒有持續太久就停了下來，只剩蠟燭的聲音，Collins的語氣和面容開始顯露出迷茫和擔憂，「我真是不知道這是不是一個好的選擇。」

「你父親會發瘋的。」Farrier脫口而出，卻挪近了Collins的身子，「還是你說……選擇？」

他的尾音揚了起來，突然有點輕鬆。

「別去提他掃興了吧。」Collins的語氣突然疲倦起來，「你為甚麼第一個想到的居然是他？」

「因為他毫不掩飾他對我的厭惡。」Farrier誠實地回答他，「第一個反對的肯定是他。」

現在他們倆擠在雙人沙發裡端坐著，Collins透過玻璃看到他們倆滑稽的樣子，於是他嘗試著放松地靠在沙發背上。

一隻手臂最後環了過來，溫暖而用力。

「也許我們應該秘密地…在一起？」Collins輕聲說，「這樣就會成為一個秘密，他永遠不會知道，也無從反對。」

Farrier幾乎想笑了，他面前的議員天真得就像他初次見到他時那樣。

那樣漫長的時光過去了，似乎沒有任何變化。

「我想是的。」貼近他的鬢邊，語氣貨真價實地寵溺，「那麼，就這樣也挺好的。」

Collins的臉轉到一邊，他看著玻璃窗上的水痕發楞。

「就這樣也挺好的。」他重複道，靠著Farrier的頸窩。

他們倆居然就這樣平淡地做了一個重大的決定，他想。儘管這個決定已經被他幻想了無數次。

 

「所以我們要怎樣秘密地在一起呢？」Collins過了很久才問，「Belk，在你的某一間公寓？」

Farrier的手貼著他的，溫熱而粗糙的觸感。

「就這一間吧。」Farrier輕聲說，「除非有人感覺得到，我會叫Albie派人幫我搬家。」

「難道不是你的每一間公寓都差不多？」Collins突然想笑，卻又想起那個抽屜裡的童話書，他的心裡莫名覺得在這間公寓找到那樣的童話書是扯淡，「還要麻煩Albie來看一遍。」

「那不一樣，Collins。」Farrier看著他，他們倆視線相觸的時候Collins突然心跳漏了一拍，「那是我們倆一起生活的氣息，別的比不了。」

他不該懷疑他並沒有入戲。

儘管Collins的心裡還有那麼多不確定。

「Belk…」他欲言又止，抬頭突然看到了牆上的時鐘。

雖然他並沒有向任何人報備夜間出行的習慣，但是Collins從同僚那裡多少明白了他也許會被一些小報盯上了。

他也很想這個情人節每一分每一秒都和剛剛確立關係的愛人一起度過，但現在看來真是有點奢侈。

「怎麼了？」Farrier注意到了他的情緒，不解地看著他。

「我……雖然我明白，我也非常希望我們倆能一起度過每一個彼此重要的時刻。」Collins站起身來，去拿自己的外套，「尤其是今晚……可是我必須得回家。」

Farrier眼眸裡的失落顯而易見。

留下來。他差點想說，並且確信如果他以那麼堅定的語氣說出來，Collins一定會留下。

Albie之前的話突然在他腦海裡閃過。

作為政壇的後起之秀，被那些亂七八糟的記者三不五時報導也就意味著如果今天他不放Collins離開，明天議員就會上報紙。

還有那些無謂的無聊的惡毒的揣測，會在Collins起步時就毀了他，他心知肚明。

這也是他一直辛苦維護的東西，儘管這本來與他並不相干。

於是Farrier站起身來，體貼地去給Collins拿他的外套。

「Collins，我明白你的顧忌，我明白。」他語氣放得柔和，「我曾經說過的話，說到會做到的。」

Collins愣愣地讓他給自己披上外套，最後才像是反應過來一樣靠近他的面頰，吻了一吻。

「我也知道。」Collins的語氣總算不再躲閃，「今天其實很重要，對你對我都是。」

確認了對方的心意，他覺得他要對對方有充足的信心。

「那麼，再見了。」Farrier的唇在他唇上蜻蜓點水親了一下，然後放開了Collins的肩膀，「晚安，好夢。」

 

於是Collins回到家裡開始毫不猶豫地給自己列出一個清單，他需要帶著甚麼。

這當然會是一個大動作，在他把書放到箱子裡的時候，回頭就看到老Collins的臉，震驚地看著正在收拾東西的他。

「別告訴我你打算和戀愛對象同居了。」他滿腹狐疑，眼眸牢牢盯著Collins，「我甚至不知道你已經有了愛人。」

Collins眨了眨眼睛，意識到他似乎很狂熱。

他從來沒有這麼頭腦一熱就做事。

「我沒有。」他堅決地否定了，回頭把箱子用力扣上，「我沒有興趣在這個時候被人挖到八卦，在起點就備受困擾。」

他說的也多半是他的心聲。

「那麼你收拾東西看上去是要搬去你的辦公室住下嗎？」老Collins就站在他背後，不用回頭都能感覺得到他的眼神像刀子，「你看上去不打算回來住了。」

「我的辦公室？」Collins差點笑了出來，他的肩膀抽了一下，然後低下頭注視著行李箱，「不是那裡，我要找個近一點的地方方便工作。」

「最好能讓你好好工作。」老Collins的語氣倒不是譏嘲，反而有一點Collins覺得陌生的鼓勵性質，「好好做吧，這麼多選民對你有好感，他們也會希望你走得更好更遠的。」

「我也希望我能。」Collins想要結束這有些尷尬的對話，可是他不再像之前那麼無所顧忌地和他的父親彼此傷害了，「不管怎麼說，謝謝你，爸爸。」

老Collins心情很好，緩慢地轉過身以後又突然轉了回來。

「你哥哥要回來了，他剛剛告訴我的。」

Collins的心頭突然輕鬆起來了，他的兄長一直都是黏合劑，也是緩衝他和父親的最適合的人。

他已經步入政壇，而他的父親需要有人繼承。

想來想去也只有他的大哥最合適了。

儘管這幾年他們兩兄弟也見面甚少，通常還是因為他和父親溝通太難的緣故。

「那很好啊。」Collins回頭來，露出一個微笑，「他的學業也該完成了，現在回來幫您正好。」

「他說他還有一個月就會回來了。」他父親繼續說。

「我也想他了。」Collins的視線移開了，「一個月也正好合適了。」

Collins覺得自己已經是最後一次躺在這張床上了，他聽著雨聲，格外期待起他和Farrier住在一起的生活。

奇怪的是不管他和父親的關係有了怎樣的緩和，他依然更願意親近Farrier。

 

 

情人節匆匆忙忙，Collins沒有想到這間公寓看上去比他想的更有年頭。

處處有著穩重年月的氣息。

Farrier和他相差的歲數讓他覺得，Farrier是喜愛那樣稍微顯出年月的氣息的。

令他高興的是他也一樣。

他無數次地在長大以後懷念從前的日子，從前他還有溫和柔軟的母親。

「在想甚麼？」Farrier難得沒有應酬，帶著Albie帶過來的晚餐進了門就看到那雙蔚藍的眼睛盯著牆紙。

Collins從來沒有讓他覺得他們屬於不同時代，這真是很微妙。

「在想這裡有了家的氣息。」Collins告訴他，他已經聞到了晚餐的香氣，懶懶一笑，「我也不知道該怎麼形容，從前我媽在的時候，我們家也是這樣。」

「至少現在也是。」Farrier吻了吻他面頰，指了指晚餐，「一起吃飯吧，我叫Albie帶了雙份的。」

「也就是說他知道我們倆……同居了？」Collins忍不住想笑，「Belk，希望他能守口如瓶。」

「他心裡有分寸。」他們倆坐到餐桌前。

二十四小時不到，他們倆甚至就快要忘記昨夜的濃情蜜意，也許只是因為今天比昨天讓他們對對方感覺更好了。

「我…和我父親撒了個謊，我說我搬出來是為了工作。」Collins吃的很開心，但是話語卻沒那麼開心，「我很意外我們現在關係比以前好了很多。」

「如果他知道你和別人，和我同居，大概要氣瘋了。」Farrier誇張地點頭，「我不知道是你對他重要，還是你的議員生涯更重要，他不會同意這麼做的。他會覺得我毀了你。」

Collins抿了一口酒。

「你從我們倆再次見面以後一直這麼說。」

「嘿，我和你說過，我們互相不會干涉對方。」Farrier的綠色眸子柔軟了一些，「也許不是在這方面毀了你，可我們都不知道明天會發生甚麼，所以只好抓緊今天就愛上的人。」

「還真是今天就愛上啊？」Collins並沒有不悅，可能他被最後一句話打動了。他抽出紙巾擦了擦嘴，去房間裡拿他的換洗衣物。

「當然沒有。」Farrier攤手，「需要我幫你放水嗎？」

年輕的戀人收拾好東西走了出來，浴室已經響起了水聲。

他愣了一下，突然想到了那本放在抽屜裡落灰的故事書，泛黃翻了卷，也許主人沒少翻閱。甚至要把故事倒背如流，為了等待那個新的生命。

「Belk，我想聽你講睡前童話。」他在擦著自己濕漉漉的頭髮的時候對他說。


	11. Chapter 11

於是他翻了翻床頭櫃，居然在抽屜裡找到了一本童話書。

關於它甚麼時候被放在這裡的，Farrier並沒有印象。

他隨意地翻開一頁，側頭看了看Collins那雙帶著希冀的藍色眸子，然後把視線重新集中到那些文字上。

「烏龜先生和烏龜太太經營著一家冰淇淋店，他們賣的冰淇淋有草莓、巧克力、香草和牛奶冰淇淋。」Farrier把語氣放低，給孩子念故事一般，「他們還有一個僱員，是一隻小烏龜。

他們的冰淇淋店生意不算火爆，但也不錯。

終於有一天烏龜先生和烏龜太太決定放下手裡的生意，去外面旅遊放鬆，於是他們把冰淇淋店託付給了小烏龜，然後高高興興出門了。」

Farrier念著，側頭看著已經蜷在自己身邊的Collins，如果沒有年輕人在這個視角仍然清晰可見的顫動的睫毛，他會把這本故事書放下。

不過是個無聊的故事，不是嗎？

當年那堆故事書就那樣堆放在Farrier的很多間公寓裡，他也許沒有精心挑選過。

一切都已經被他遺忘了。

Collins卻像是一個孩子，一個在老舊的房間裡找到這麼一個八音盒的孩子，擰上了發條，而他在這個夜晚把這個他從未讀過的故事在床頭娓娓道來。

「Belk？」Collins抬起眼睛看著他，「故事講完了？」

Farrier對他搖了搖頭。

「小兔子來到了冰淇淋店，要了草莓味的冰淇淋。小灰狼來到了冰淇淋店，要了一份香蕉冰淇淋。小青蛙來到了冰淇淋店，要了一份香草冰淇淋。小猴子來到了冰淇淋店，要了一份巧克力冰淇淋。

小烏龜每天都很勤勞地賣著冰淇淋，但是銷量還是原來那樣。

有一天他不小心把四種冰淇淋混合在了一起，但是不能重做了，因為大家都來到了冰淇淋店。小兔子想要一份草莓味冰淇淋，小灰狼想要一份香蕉冰淇淋，小青蛙想要一份香草冰淇淋，而小猴子想要巧克力冰淇淋。

小烏龜只能告訴他們，今天冰淇淋店只提供一份新鮮口味的冰淇淋，叫做四季冰淇淋。

大家都很奇怪，都沒有吃過。

結果四季冰淇淋一炮走紅，森林裡的動物們聽說這個冰淇淋以後都過來吃。

烏龜先生和烏龜太太回到冰淇淋店的時候大吃一驚，因為冰淇淋店門口排著長長的隊伍，都是來吃新款的四季冰淇淋的顧客們。」

 

 

Collins的眼睛是湛藍的，燈下也是。

但他的眼睛並沒有看著放下故事書的Farrier，更像是此刻將視線放空在某一處。

這是一種懷念的姿態，卻常常出現在他的身上。

「我想，我們該睡了。」Farrier吻了吻他的額頭，才讓Collins微微回神，「做個好夢好麼？」

他的語氣太溫柔，Collins忍不住露出一個柔軟又天真的笑容來。

「晚安，Belk。」他的眼睛閉上了，由著Farrier俯下身又親了親他柔軟的唇，「好夢。」

「好夢。」Farrier的手溫暖又乾燥，在被窩裡握住了Collins的，「你明天還有很多事情要做呢。」

Collins平躺著，閉著眼睛彷彿入睡了。

他閉著眼睛也能感覺得到Farrier關上了燈，周圍一片黑暗，只有身邊人的熱度還能清晰感受。

現在他也並不想睜開眼睛。

Collins從來不會否認Farrier身上和他母親極為相似的氣息，所以當Farrier也許是懷著對那個孩子的複雜心情給他講述一個睡前童話的同一時刻，他心裡泛起的重重波瀾裡的那個人影，是他去世多年的母親。

他也有很多的睡前童話書，放在小床邊的櫃子抽屜裡。

每個夜晚，尤其是下著雨的時候，他幾乎是帶著祈求的目光看著母親坐在床頭拿出一本。

那些故事陪伴著他，度過一個又一個醒來耳邊全是雨聲，入眼只有黑暗的雨夜。

他無暇去關心Farrier的心情，Collins甚至覺得那也許沒有甚麼。

他們倆不會有孩子，這也不是甚麼緊要的事情，也許他們可以收養一個，還會有很多個講述睡前童話的溫馨夜晚。

被Farrier握住的手腕動了動，Collins的心突然跳得不太自然了。

這一刻黑暗裡的遐想也許太過遙遠了，一間公寓固然成為了嶄新生活的開始。但在二十四個小時之前，他因為他們之間相守的艱難前景看到的只有陰雲密布的雨天。

但Collins會記得剛剛一個瞬間對於未來的期許，哪怕甜美不過微微一瞥，雨聲都變得讓人平靜。

而他閉著眼睛，摸索著側過身去，像是尋求安全感一般地，鑽進Farrier的懷抱裡。

Farrier在輕微的鼾聲裡，像是知道他會這樣做一般擁住Collins，讓他好貼著他的胸膛安心睡去。

他浸在夢裡，但似乎夢中與此刻又沒有任何不同。

直到天亮他們醒來，握在一起的手都不會鬆開。

 

 

Collins覺得今天的他和往常不一樣。

也許是因為他也是有愛情滋潤的人了，總而言之，他覺得今天自己容光煥發。

他走進辦公室的步伐輕快到連Anna都不敢相信是他。

「我以為你真的戀愛了，還是有了甚麼特別開心的事。」秘書拿著他平日裡給綠植澆水的小杯子，細心地澆水，「不過，今天他心情看上去挺差的，因為上週的事情？」

Collins終於收斂了笑容。

他差點遺忘了上個週末他和Farrier，不，應該說是Henry口中的Raggie怎樣狠狠地擺了他一道。

而Farrier也在盡力讓他不會被他的黨魁起任何疑心，那就像是無數個小事故最後演變成的巧合的大事故。

在Collins沉浸在美好的愛情裡的同時，Henry對於那件事卻是大為光火。

Raggie倚仗著他，這從來沒有讓他懷疑他有這樣一天，是因為他們只能緊緊互相依靠。

Raggie的命門握在他的手上，偶爾切下幾塊肉在他看來合情合理。不付出點代價對於Henry來說，那簡直是個笑話。

可也許Collins就是那樣的人。

年輕的金髮議員在闖入老人腦海裡的時候令他更為不快。

他原以為Collins是乖巧和溫和的，但現在年輕人讓他看不透，Henry越來越懷疑，隨著黨內選舉的推進，他和Collins都在朝著不可收拾的未來滑落。

Collins和Raggie的過命交情就能讓他在處於這個位置上對於Raggie能夠視若無睹，Henry點起一支菸，在裊裊煙霧裡猜想著。

又或者也許這所謂的過命交情在Collins心裡是那麼不屑一顧，Collins身上有最初成為議員的他身上的影子。

他和Raggie如果真的合作，那簡直和要了年輕人的命沒有兩樣。

Henry無數次在想起Collins的時候搖頭。

年輕人真是光明磊落到不會給予任何人同流合污的機會，這和他年輕時多麼相似。

煙灰紛紛落下，像是給那件極其讓他丟面子的事情一錘定音。

Raggie不樂意這麼合作，也許他最近為了自己，已經犧牲了很多，這情有可原。

但在Henry眼裡更像是挑釁。

他甚至想今晚就到Raggie的酒吧裡揪著他的領子說，嘿，小流氓，難道你想今晚過後就繼續回到監獄裡被人揍得鼻青臉腫，開始懷念你在外面當個體面人的時候嗎？

哪怕他一直覺得他們之間的合作無比愉快。

至於Collins，他卻已經把對於年輕人的想法拋到了九霄雲外。

Raggie不會蠢到因為一樣喜歡這個孩子就支持他的境地。這是他的結論。

除非他的不合作只是一個開始，因為他真的不打算繼續這樣的生活了。

Henry一邊想著，一邊皺著眉頭打了一個電話。

 

 

Collins來得有些不情不願。

因為他來的速度比往日猶豫，儘管年輕人臉上維持著謙恭的表情。

但在Henry和Collins之間，正在築起一道無形的高高的牆。

他正喝著咖啡處理事情，Henry就突然電話說要見他。

「把門關上。」Collins的身體緊繃起來，但他很快就裝作若無其事地把門關上了，「坐吧。」

他堅持地看向年長者，Henry頓了頓。

Collins在禮節這方面倒是無可挑剔。

於是Henry點了支菸，坐在了辦公桌後，看著Collins在離門最近的座位上端正坐下來。

「我聽說你的大哥終於要回來了，他算是回來接替你父親嗎？」Henry的語氣很是和藹，「雖然我沒怎麼見過他，可我印象裡你和他的關係看上去要比你和你父親親密多了。」

這個開頭讓Collins多少有些意外。

他不是沒有在Farrier打著鼾的時候想過Henry會如何對於上週那件事興師問罪。

但Henry稍稍動一動腦子就不會直接把氣撒在他身上。

Farrier和他的關係剛剛確定，Henry不可能有渠道得知，Albie是個聰明人，對於甚麼人該說甚麼樣的話心知肚明。

這僅僅是Farrier和Henry之間的一個小摩擦。

「他比我更適合。」Collins語氣柔和地回答，不管怎樣說，提到兄長他的心裡還會有那麼幾分溫暖，「他能回來，再好不過了。」

Henry的興師問罪也許只是建立在Collins那天的拖延時間這件事上。

「上週的事……」Henry不會給Collins太多機會回憶。

「上週的事我很抱歉，Sir，我……不是故意要拖延的。」Collins心一橫，索性軟下一點語氣，反正只是似是而非，「那天我們幾個……都很忙亂，結果還出了那樣的事。」

Collins當天疑惑以後又十分震驚的表情和Raggie的淡定對比是在太過強烈，Henry在盛怒之下都印象深刻。

而年輕人難得這麼軟的口氣說話。

Henry的菸被他狠狠地摁滅在煙灰缸裡。

真是混帳。他突然惱怒起來，萬一Collins的確沒有和Raggie聯手，他的試探在Collins看來也許就是一個笑話。

何況他還不能肯定這到底是第一個笑話，還是今後會有更可笑的。

「不關你事。」Henry壓下了負面情緒，Collins的眼睛剛好對上他的，「這件事我會好好處理的，以後你也不必跟我一起去這些場合，除非你堅持的話。」

也許因為他說得太快，Collins的表情像是鬆了一口氣，但那個表情一瞬就消失了。

「我聽從您的安排。」Collins站起身，既然興師問罪這件事已經失敗了，他就必須回去工作了。

「Collins！」Henry叫住他，那隻白皙修長的手握在門把上又停頓下來的樣子簡直能讓Henry屏住呼吸。

有人推開了門。

「怎麼了？」Collins順勢鬆開門把，讓那個人進來。

「沒甚麼，這週不需要你接診。」Henry的語氣有些死板，大約是擔心手下把今天的情形說出去，「你可以走了。」


End file.
